He Kill My Ego
by berlindia
Summary: Pesta topeng merupakan pesta kuno yang selalu memberikan kejutan. Untuk Kris, kontak pertama tidak boleh kulit antar kulit, atau bahkan sarung tangan antar sarung tangan, tapi harus melalui mata antar mata. Tapi untuk Jongin suara dan gumaman kata-kata yang menggelisahkan, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggumamkan getaran yang aneh dan terlarang: gairah. KrisKai/M/Yaoi/NC
1. Chapter 1

Saya peringatkan dulu jangan buru-buru menyimpulkan dan menghujat, slow down aja bacanya.. hahahahaha.. Ini asli YAOI bukan GS. Terisnpirasi oleh novel A Lady of Pleasuasion dari Tessa Dare. Tapi ceritanya beda banget kok. Hehe Tadinya mau bikin ChanBaek, tapi lebih ngena kalo KrisKai kayanya hahahaha

.

.

.

Judul : He Kill My Ego

Rate : M

Casts : Kris Wu

Zhang Jongin aka Kim Jongin

Support cast : Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Park Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Lindia Wu (OC adik Kris) saya butuh cwe disini dan saya gak terlalu suka GS hehe

.

.

.

.

.

Kris pov

Selalu seperti ini, pesta topeng yang membosankan. Tsk, orang macam apa yang menyelenggarakan pesta ini. Setiap tahunnya aku harus datang ke London hanya untuk menghadiri pesta seperti ini. Kalau aku harus memilih lebih baik aku ke club malam dari pada mengikuti pesta topeng ini, masalahnya kalo aku tidak mengikutinya perusahaanku akan mendapatkan masalah, meski kecil tetap saja merepotkan.

"Ah~ aku bosan melihat ekspresimu itu." Ujar seseorang berbarengan dengan seorang pelayan yang menawarkanku _wine_.

Aku mengambil _white wine_ dari nampan. "Hm?" aku menyesap wineku perlahan. "Ah~ Channyeol-sshi, bukankah aku selalu seperti ini?"

Dia tidak menanggapi ucapanku malah menatap tamu-tamunya yang mulai berdatangan. "Ck, tidak adakah yeoja atau mungkin namja yang menurut seorang Kris Wu menarik?"

Aku menatapnya tajam saat mengatakan namja. Oh! Ya Tuhan, sampai saat ini aku masih menyukai tubuh sexy seorang yeoja dengan hiasan payudara besar. "Mereka memakai topeng, bagaimana.." ujarku berniat berbohong untuk menghindarinya.

"Jangan lihat dari wajahnya," dia menyelaku sambil menyeringai. "Lihat dari bentuk tubuh atau aura mereka, pasti ada beberapa yang menarik." Aku hanya bisa mendengus menanggapinya.

Sebenarnya aku sudah tertarik dengan salah satu.. ya.. hanya satu. Sejak yeoja itu hadir di pesta ini. Aku tahu aku tidak pernah melihat yeoja itu sebelumnya yang jelas ia tidak mungkin melupakan wanita seperti itu jika memang ia pernah bertemu.

Ah! Itu dia disana. Seorang yeoja dengan balutan gaun hijau zambrud. Yeoja menarik berambut caramel dengan kulit tan eksotis yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain. Sekarang yeoja itu berbaris bersama yeoja lain untuk berdansa bersama, dan aku mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melihat yeoja itu lebih dekat.

Dia bertubuh sempurna tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak terlalu pendek, memiliki tubuh yang proposional dan menggiurkan. Potongan gaun yeoja itu cukup sopan, tetapi dia merupakan jenis yeoja yang bisa terlihat menggairahkan walau pun memakai pakaian lengkap. Tubuh yeoja itu merupakan perwujudan dari semua fantasi para namja.

Aku mengamati dengan seksama saat yeoja itu menyunggingkan senyum simpul pada pasangan dansanya. Sayang dia memakai topeng pesta yang biasa disebut _masquerade. _Meski pun tidak seluruh wajahnya terlihat tapi lekukan bibir tebal wanita itu, entah kenapa terlihat lebih sensual dari pada lekukan tubuhnya yang lain. Gairah terpercik dalam diriku, dengan intensitas yang mengejutkan.

_Aku ingin dia.._

Seharusnya aku marah pada Chenyeol saat namja itu mencium pipi adik kesayanganku Wu Lindia. Tapi aura yeoja itu sangat menggodanya dan membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari yeoja itu.

"Lindia~"

"Ya ge?"

"Ayo! Kita berdansa." Aku langsung menarik tangannya tanpa menunggu jawaban Lindia, yang aku pastikan adikku tidak mau berdansa denganku.

_Aku menginginkannya_

_Dan aku akan mendapatkannya _

Aku melewati kerumunan dan berdiri tepat disamping yeoja itu sebelum musik dimulai. Dansa ini terdiri dari tiga pasangan dan masing-masing pasangan akan saling bertukaran pasangan seperti yang diharapkanku. Memenangi seorang yeoja adalah masalah strategi, masalah kesabaran. Kontak pertama tidak boleh kulit antar kulit, atau bahkan sarung tangan antar sarung tangan, tapi harus melalui mata antar mata.

Aku melangkah maju untuk membungkuk di depan yeoja berparas manis itu, mataku terpaku pada yeoja bertubuh eksotis. Matanya sangat mengagumkan. Tajam, seperti mata hewan pemangsa, yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Mata itu begitu tajam dan serius sehingga terkesan menelan seluruh wajah yeoja itu. Untuk sejenak, aku membiarkan diriku tenggelam ke dalam kolam yang gelap dan tenang itu.

Aku harus berjuang sangat keras untuk bisa membawa diriku sendiri keluar dari dalam kolam tersebut. Tanganku tiba-tiba gatal untuk membuka topeng gadis itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku masih memulihkan diri dari keterpesonaannya, ketika pola dansa yang sedang kami lakukan mengharuskanku untuk menyambut tangan wanita targetku malam ini. Saat kami berputar, bahan pakaian kami menjadi sehangat dan selentur kulit. Kulit telanjang wanita itu akan selembut ini, imajinasiku melayang. Selembut satin. Lentur. Hangat untuk disentuh, saat tanganku merosot kebalik gaun sutra yang terasa dingin mengeksplorasi setiap lekuk menggairahkan di tubuh wanita ini. Sepertinya di lidahku, tekstur tubuh wanita itu akan terasa seperti krim coklat.

"Ge.. aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ujar Lindia dengan tenang. Aku menarik adikku mendekat saat kami bersama lagi.

"Hm?" Aku hanya tersenyum simpul pada adikku.

"Sepertinya kakak akan menculik seorang yeoja dari lantai dansa ini." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Aku membalas dengan ikut tersenyum menggoda pada adikku. "Apa kau ingin aku culik?"

Lindia tertawa renyah dan melirikku dengan tatapan jahilnya. "Tentu tidak, tapi sepertinya aku tahu siapa yeoja itu." Perkataannya membuatku menatap wanita bergaun hijau zambrud. Tepat saat pola dansa mengharuskanku melepas tangan Lindia.

Yeoja bergaun sutra itu tersenyum, dan sesuatu mencekram dadaku. Aku tidak bisa berbicara, sekali pun sudah berusaha. Senyuman itu begitu sempurna, tersungging dari bibir yang sensual dan penuh, dengan warna seperti Madeira. Bibir yang menggiurkan, mebingkai deretan gigi seputih mutiara. Pada sudut mulut yeoja itu, terbesit sedikit kesan melankolis~ cukup untuk mengacaukan pikiran dan menjungkir-balikkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Bibir itu bukan saja layak dikagumi, bibir itu memohon untuk dicium.

Hanya ada satu yang salah dengan senyuman itu.

Senyuman itu tidak ditujukan padanya. Senyuman itu dia berikan pada Zhang Yixing sepupu Park Chanyeol penyelenggara pesta ini. Tatapan itu terlihat seperti tatapan penuh pesona pada namja itu. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Belum lagi Kris kenal benar siapa itu Yixing, namja baik-baik dan dikenal sangat lembut kepada wanita berbanding terbalik dengannya yang terkenal sebagai seorang penjahat wanita. Aku bisa melihat yeoja itu tersenyum seakan Yixing adalah segala-galanya dan Yixing malah menatapnya dengan kekehan kecil.

_What the—hell?!_

Walau pun aku berdansa dengan yeoja lain tapi mataku tidak bisa lepas dari yeoja berbibir sensual itu.

Ketika pola dansa membuat kami berpasangan kembali, aku menarik wanita berambut dark caramel itu agar mendekat, begitu dekat sehingga gaun sutra zambrud yang dikenakan wanita itu bergantung di kakiku. Aroma tubuh wanita itu menggodaku; aroma segar yang merupakan perpaduan dari bunga verbena dan citrus.

Sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada yeoja yang membuatku berpikir erotis, aku berbisik saat kami hendak berdansa berjauhan: "Aku harus mengatakan sebuah rahasia kepadamu."

Aku meremas tangannya sebelum melepaskannya, mebiarkan ibu jariku menyapu bagian tengah telapak tangannya. Sepertinya, ia mendengar yeoja itu tercekat.

Aku berbalik pada wanita bergaun zambrud. "Kau akan terkejut," gumamku, saat kami berdampingan lagi, "tapi, tidak bisa dicegah."

Rasanya lama sekali sampai pola dansa berikutnya kembali menyatukan kami. Dengan seanggun mungkin aku berputar dan berjalan. Menangkap tangan adikku.

"Ternyata aku benar." Ujar Lindia tiba-tiba, yang membuatku dengan berat hati mengalihkan pandanganku terhadap yeoja berkulit tan dan menatap adikku meski lagi-lagi terhalang topeng.

"Apa yang benar?"

Aku memeluk tubuh Lindia, saat pola dansa mengharuskanku memutar tubuh adikku dan menagkap tubuhnya dengan sigap. "Yeoja yang kau amati."

Pola dansa memisahkan kami sebelum aku bisa merespon. Tapi akhirnya aku bergabung kembali dengan yeoja bertopeng hitam dengan serpihan emas disekelilingnya, aku merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Seolah aku baru saja melakukan perjalanan ke tanah suci untuk mendapatkan wanita itu.

Aku menjaga agar suaraku tetap terdengar pelan dan menggoda, saat mereka memutari satu sama lain, aku tidak memberi kesempatan pada yeoja ini untuk merespon. "Aku terpikat olehmu. Sepanjang malam, aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Aku terperangkap."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov

Sial~ kalau bukan karena aku kalah taruhan dengan kedua sepupu bodohku Park Sehun dan Park Chanyeol aku mungkin tidak akan memakai gaun bodoh ini! Atau setidaknya dia tidak akan digoda dan tergoda oleh seseorang yang memiliki jenis kelamin yang sama. Walau pun~ yah~ pasangan sesama jenis sudah seperti hal biasa, berkat negara Jerman. Untungnya ini pesta topeng jadi tidak ada yang mengenalku. Dan apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja?

Lagi-lagi dia menatapku, bukan! yang benar kami saling menatap. Dan aku tahu dia berbohong, selama pesta berlangsung aku yang terus memperhatikannya, dia bahkan tidak melirikku sama sekali. Karena dia satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tidak berselera dengan pesta ini. Dan siapa yang tidak iri dengan kulit putihnya, tubuh tinggi dan kekarnya dan wajah rupawannya bak dewa romawi. Oh! Aku tidak bisa berbohong kalau wajahnya itu memang tampan.

_Aku terpikat olehmu_ tapi, itu kata yang terus mengiang di telingaku _aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. _

Seharusnya aku sadar kalau namja itu adalah Kris Wu si perayu ulung yang sering mematahkan hati yeoja, tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa banyak yeoja yang terikat olehnya. Tsk! ingat Zhang Jongin dia itu namja sama sepertimu. Tetapi jantungnya mengkhianatinya, dan mebuatku gelisah. Apa ini? Aku tidak boleh seperti ini.

Tatapannya, suaranya dan gumaman kata-kata yang menggelisahkan: _aku terperangkap._

Seluruh tubuhnya menggumamkan getaran yang aneh dan terlarang: gairah.

Oh, ini adalah bencana!

Ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi hambanya. Bergantinya lagu, maka pola dansa pun berubah. Setidaknya aku bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau membuatku pusing"

Kata-kata itu dibisikan padanku saat Kris melewatinku dari belakang, dan saat aku terlena oleh kata-katanya. Ini kesalahan besar. Saking gelisahnya kakiku salah melangkah.

"Ada apa?" tanya pasangan dansanku sekaligus kakak kandungku Zhang Yixing dengan khawatir. "Kau tidak tiba-tiba lupa dengan dansa ini kan?" aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku. Harusnya dia terbiasa dengan lelaki macam ini. Karena dia memiliki sepupu seperti Park Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan kakaknya Zhang Yixing yang terkesan lembut. "Atau kau tidak terbiasa dengan gaun dan hak tinggi?"

"Diam!" dia hanya terkekeh geli mendengar bentakanku.

"Setidaknya, kau harus berterima kasih padaku." Aku hanya memutarkan kedua bola mataku, "aah~ ternyata seorang Zhang Jongin menyukai kostumnya yang membuat semua namja menggodanya?"

"Ya!" aku menatapnya dengan tajam, "tsk, ok, terimakasih ge."

"Sama-sama dan aku rasa kau butuh istirahat." Ujar Yixing saat memutar tubuhku dan dengan tenang menangkap tubuhku. Ck, kami memang terlahir sebagai penari tapi bukan sepasang penari seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu," ujarku sambil tersenyum. "Aku baik-baik saja." Yixing hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, dan kembali berkonsentrasi dengan dansa.

Beruntung aku bersama kakakku yang setidaknya bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kris. _Ok! Bersikaplah normal_, tegasku dalam hati untuk meyakinkan diriku sendiri._ Satu, dua, tiga. Berdansa, tertawa, tersenyum._

"Demi Tuhan jangan tersenyum."

Lagi-lagi namja penggoda datang melewatiku. Membuat badanku bergetar dan menggelitikkan sesuatu di dalam perutku. Dan, ini dia datang kembali.

"Ketika kau tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Oh Tuhan.. ini tidak baik, sangat tidak baik. Aku harus menghentikan ini semua.

"Ge~"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa kau benar, aku butuh udara segar." Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Yixing berdansa denganku. Memutar tubuhku dengan langkah lebarnya, menuntunku menuju ke barisan pintu kaca yang mengarah langsung ke teras. Dan menarik tanganku menuju taman.

"Perlu ditemani?" tanyanya

"Tidak perlu~." Ujarku sambil duduk di salah satu taman dan mengurut pergelangan kakiku. Aku heran kenapa yeoja suka sekali memakia sepatu menyiksa kaki seperti ini.

Dia mengangguk dan hendak meninggalkanku. "Ah!" dia berbalik ke arahku dan menunjuk kakiku. "Aku rasa lebih baik kau duduk saja, aku sedikit khawatir dengan pergelangan kakimu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Wow! Seorang Zhang Yixing namja terlembut sedaratan China mengkhawatirkanku."

Dia melipatkan tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum lembut. "Hal itu sangan wajar dilakukan oleh seorang namja kepada seorang yeoja." Ujarnya yang membuatku ingin melemparkan high heels ini agar menancap di kepalanya.

"Ya! ZHANG YIXING!" dia hanya tertawa keras, dan meninggalkanku sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sial~ _Ketika kau tersenyum. Aku tidak bisa bernafas_

Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan namja itu. Ini tidak benar! "Sepertinya aku harus mengatur detak jantungku" Aku letakkan tanganku di dada dan meremas kalung yang kemarin kakakku berikan padaku. Eh? Tapi kalung itu tidak berada pada tempatnya. "Jangan-jangan hilang."

"Apa ini yang hilang?" ujar seseorang yang membuatku terlonjak kaget. Aku membalikkan badanku dan ternyata namja yang membuatku gelisah yang menghampiriku. "Maaf aku melakukan ini."

"Maksudnya?" aku bingung melihatnya disini. Ya Tuhan~ ini terlalu cepat.

"Aku mengambil kalung ini darimu." Ujarnya dan duduk di sampingku.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa menemuimu disini." Aku hanya bisa diam saking kagetnya. Tapi rasa kaget itu berubah menjadi gelisah.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu, kau terlihat cantik jika sedang gelisah?"

"Cantik?" dan sekarang rasa gelisahku bertambah saat aku berada disampingnya.

"Ya— itu membuatku merasa sangat ingin memelukmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Ck, rasa gelisahku sekarang berganti menjadi rasa muak bercampur marah. "Ya Tuhan! Apa kau selalu melakukan ini?" ujarku gusar sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Melakukan apa?" dia pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih anggun dan tenang. Dan kenapa tubuhnya sangat tinggi?!

"Mengambil kalung yeoja lain lalu mengikutinya setelah itu kau merayunya."

"Mungkin.." ujarnya sambil menyeringai, "tapi biasanya aku mengambil cincinnya bukan kalungnya."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Ingin sekali aku mencekik lehernya.

"Ok! Mana kalungku?" sebelah tanganku terulur sedangkan yang satunya bercakak pinggang.

"Kalung yang mana?" Dia terus memandangku dengan interns. "yang berbandul salip kah?" ujarnya sambil memainkan kalungku. Aku mencoba untuk merebutnya tetapi dia tarik kalungku.

"Ya! Kau menggodaku?!"

"Kau memang harus di goda _my lady_." Ujarnya sambil menyeringai nakal. Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Ah! Kau memang orang yang terlalu serius."

Aku memutarkan bola mataku, "Aku hanya ingin kalungku _sir_.."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin mengalungkannya pada lehermu _lady_.." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "balikkan badanmu." Ujarnya lagi.

Aku membalikkan badanku dengan malas.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang digerai seperti sekarang, tapi ternyata sekarang, aku malah lebih suka rambutmu digelung ke atas." Ujarnya sambil memasangkan kalungku sedangkan aku sibuk menaikkan rambut palsuku.

"Kenapa?"

Kris pov

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai rambutmu yang digerai seperti sekatang, tapi ternyata sekarang, aku malah lebih suka rambutmu digelung ke atas." Aku pandangi lehernya yang jenjang. Wow.. lehernya pun sangat menggoda.

"Kenapa?" Suaranya terdengar terlalu berat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja tapi aku suka suara rendahnya. Mungkin akan lebih terdengar sexy saat dia mendesah sambil meneriakkan namaku. Ya ampun, suaranya saja sudah membuatku berpikir macam-macam.

Tapi aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya yang terkesan polos. "Karena ini mempermudahkanku melakukan ini." aku memasangkan kaitan kalungnya. "Dan ini.." aku membelai bagian lembut dibelakang telinga yeoja tersebut.

"Dan ini.." Bibirku menekan tengkuknya, hangat dan basah yang pasti yeoja itu rasakan. Aku benar-benar sudah hilang kendali. Aku menggoda yeoja dan malah tergoda dalam jeratan seorang yeoja yang tidak aku kenal.

Yeoja itu meremas tanganku yang entah kapan sudah melingkari pinggangnya. "Kumohon.. Hentikan.." suarnya terdengar tercekak.

"Ah! maafkan atas kelancanganku." Ujarku sambil menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Tapi entah kenapa yeoja itu memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan padaku, dan dengan tiba-tiba menarik kerahku dan menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibirku. Wow~ ini menakjubkan. Meski kami memakai topeng. Caranya seolah tidak ada yang membatasi kami.

Aku tahu dia bukan yeoja yang handal dalam berciuman tapi hal itu yang membuatku semaki bergairah, aku membalas lumatan bibirnya yang tebal dengan bringas dan dia mencoba menyeimbangiku. Tangannya mencekram kerahku dengan tangan yang bergetar saat lidahku menyapu permukaan bibisnya. Aku mengalungkan kedua lenganku pada pinggangnya dan meremas pinggangnya dengan keras.

"Mhh.." desahnya. Suara yang membuat birahiku memuncak. Aku memeluk yeoja itu lebih erat saat lidahku masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengelus otot leherku dengan pelan dan kaku, elusan kaku darinya membuatku semakin terbakar oleh birahi dan keringat semakin membasahi tubuhku.

Apa yeoja ini sedang menggodaku? Masa bodoh siapa yang menggoda atau siapa yang digoda. Aku tidak mau melewatkan menikmati bibir yang sensual ini dengan hal yang tidak penting. Aku sudah benar-benar terbakar oleh gairah.

Ciuman kami berhenti dengan tiba-tiba karena suara dari aula yang menandakan waktunya melepaskan topeng.

Aku harus menunda untuk menuntaskan gairahku tapi setidaknya aku akan mengetahui secantik apa wanita bermata indah ini. Aku melepaskan topengku dengan perlahan dan berusaha menatap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum menggoda. Tetapi yeoja itu hanya menatapku tanpa melepas topengnya.

"Sekarang waktunya untuk membuka topeng." Ujarku dengan lembut.

Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang membuatku kaget dan bingung. "Aku rasa tidak perlu."

"Tapi bukankah peraturannya sudah jelas, kau harus melepaskan topengmu?" tanyaku sedikit memaksa. Tetapi dia malah memundurkan langkahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Sudah aku katakan, itu tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?" ujarku kaget, padahal selama ini aku belajar untuk selalu bersikap tenang. _Aku_ _menginginkannya sangat menginginkannya._ Kata-kata itu terus mengiang di dalam kepalaku.

"Itu bukan caraku." Ujarnya sambil mendengakkan dagunya.

"Katakan padaku siapa dirimu." Ujarku dengan suara lembut.

Dia hanya meresponku dengan senyuman.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" entah kenapa suaraku menjadi lebih keras dibandingkan sebelumnya, tetapi yeoja ini kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku harus tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu." Suara yang keluar dari mulutku terdengar frustasi, aku mendekat ke arahnya tetapi dia kembali memundurkan langkahnya.

Dagu yeoja itu terangkat dengan sikap angkuh di balik topeng, tapi mata yeoja itu terlihat ragu, "Maafkan aku telah membuatmu kecewa." Ujarnya yang membuatku bingung. "Setidaknya ini sebuah pelajaran untuk seorang perayu sepertimu." Sekarang dia menyeringai lebar. "Kau tahu kenapa?" dia mendekatiku dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku dan menekan kata terakhirnya. "Karena aku seorang namja."

Sebelum aku bisa memprotes, orang itu sudah berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang-orang. Dia seorang namja, tapi kenapa dia memiliki paras yang begitu menggoda untukku. Aku Kris Wu mendapatkan diriku sendiri duduk di taman sendirian, dengan aroma yeoja err namja itu masih menempel pada diriku dan bekas kehangatan bibir namja itu masih terasa di atas bibirku. Aku menyusuri tanganku ke rambut yang berakhir dengan remasan frustasi. Aku berusaha memahami kata-kata perpisahan namja tersebut. Aku adalah orang yang terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan.. tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini. Satu hal yang pasti, orang itu tidak bisa melarikan diri semudah itu dariku. Namja berkulit tan yang menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja menggiurkan..

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : He Kill My Ego

Rate : M

Casts : Kris Wu

Zhang Jongin aka Kim Jongin

Support cast : Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Park Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Lindia Wu (OC adik Kris) saya butuh cwe disini dan di part sebelumnya

Xi Luhan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

From : Wu Corp

To : Zhang Enteritaiment

Yixing memandang amplob berwarna merah dengan sapuan emas dibeberapa titik dengan heran. Sejak kapan seorang Kris Wu membuat sebuah pesta mewah dan mengundang seluruh keluarga kerabat bisnisnya. Meski terlihat sebagai lelaki yang jarang mendapatkan masalah, Yixing tetap mengerti jika ada teman bisnisnya yang menginginkan sesuatu dari kedok bernama pesta kelulusan. Hal ini terlalu jelas terlihat.

"Perayaan kelulusan adiknya yang mendapatkan nilai _cumlaude_, isu yang beredar sih seperti itu," jawab Chanyeol dengan tenang namun dia juga terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi dia meminta semua daftar tamuku dan lihat? dia mengundang semua orang yang aku undang kemarin bahkan rekan kerjaku di Inggris pun dia undang."

"Apa yang diinginkan oleh tuan muda Wu?" Tanya Yixing sambil memainkan undangan di tangannya. "Jongin!" Seru Yixing saat melihat adiknya keluar dari kamar. "Besok malam _cancel_ semua agendamu, kita harus menghadiri undangan pesta."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dengan patuh. Dia sudah terbiasa mengikuti Yixing untuk saat ini, mungkin karena dia masih menyesuaikan diri di negara kelahirannya Korea Selatan dibandingkan Jepang.

"Siapa yang mengundang?" Tanya Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Kris Wu," jawab Chanyeol kalem. Tapi jawaban itu membuat Jongin yang baru duduk disamping kakaknya membeku. Dan Yixing menangkap kegugupan adiknya. Tanpa sadar dia memberikan senyuman menyeringai pada Chanyeol, yang membuat sepupu bermarga Park itu sadar. Ya, sadar sepupunya yang berwajah manis itu mengetahui sesuatu.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" Tanya Jongin dengan gugup. Yixing dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan pasti. Ah~ Jongin memang namja yang mudah ditebak.

Jongin terlihat berperang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya yang terlihat frustasi. Tapi tiba-tiba Luhan datang dan mengecup pipi Yixing tanpa permisi.

"Serius sekali," gumam Luhan, saking seriusnya Jongin bahkan tidak sadar kakaknya dipeluk oleh orang lain. Luhan menatap kekasihnya dengan bingung. "Kenapa Jongin?" Yixing hanya menjawab dengan menaikan kedua bahunya.

Luhan mengambil surat undangan yang ada ditangan Yixing. Sama halnya dengan Yixing dan Chanyeol dia juga terlihat heran menatap kartu undangannya.

"Aku sebenarnya sedikit penasaran dengan sepupuku yang dingin itu," ucap Luhan. "Aku tahu dia sangat menyayangi adiknya tapi ini terlalu berlebihan," Yixing menatap penasaran pada namja yang wajahnya sedikit mirip dengan Sehun. "Dia menggundang beberapa penjilat yang tidak pernah dia sukai."

"Dan betapa bahagianya para penjilat itu mendapatkan undangan dari tuan muda Wu." Ucapan tenang Chanyeol sedikit membuat Yixing menaikan alisnya. "Untuk perusahaan Park yang berjalan di manufaktur penjilat itu cukup menguntungkan sedangkan Wu?"

Tidak ada sama sekali.

"Ge!" Seruan Jongin sedikit membuat ketiga namja yang sedang berdiskusi terlonjak kaget. "Ya kau! Jangan menempel begitu!" Seru Jongin dengan geram. "Aku tidak habis pikir kau berpacaran dengan namja munafik seperti dia."

Luhan menaikkan alisnya dengan heran sedangkan Yixing malah tertawa dengan nyaring. Luhan merengkuh kekasihnya dengan kencang. Sebuah bentuk pernyataan bahwa dia kesal dengan aksi tertawa kekasihnya.

"Munafik apanya?"

"Lihat saja, wajahnya seperti namja polos dan baik-baik, nyatanya?" Jongin mulai dengan ucapan kekesalahnnya. "Dia namja mesum!"

"Itu sudah dari dulu," ujar Yixing kalem. Sedangkan Luhan? Dia malah langsung melahap bibir kekasihnya yang diiringi dengan suara bentakan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov

Ini tidak baik. Kenapa? Aku terjebak disebuah pesta mewah sendirian. Yixing, kakakku sepertinya sedang dimakan oleh kekasihnya Luhan. Sepupuku Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun? Jelas sedang mencari target terbaru.

Rasanya ingin menangis atau kabur secepatnya dari pesta ini.

Kalau masalah aku menemukan Kris Wu atau tidak. Aku dengan sangat mudah menemukannya, tampan, pirang, tinggi dan sialnya sangat cocok dengan wajah angkuhnya. Sepertinya aku terlalu percaya diri bahwa Kris membuat ini untuk menemukannya. Karena.. Ya.. Karena.. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi pada dirinya. Oh! Sebenarnya aku selalu mengawasi Kris dan selalu menjaga jarak darinya. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Kris lagi.

Lihat? Aku bahkan memakai pakaian yang terlampau sederhana. Aku tidak mau semencolok Baekhyun yang pakaiannya dipenuhi dengan bling-bling. Selain karena dia salah satu artis yang diorbitkan kakakku yang menuntutnya berpakaian mengkilau, sepertinya dia juga menikmatinya. _Damn!_ Disinilah Jongin dengan kemeja dan celana hitam beserta jas abu-abu yang cukup tebal. Oh! Sepertinya aku akan lebih suka pergi ke pemakaman jika seperti ini.

Dari pada ke beranda, aku lebih suka diam ditengah pesta. Tertutup dan terjaga meski sesak.

"Kau tidak akan pingsan di pestaku kan?" Pertanyaan dari suara berat yang sedikit terdengar menggoda membuatku terdiam dengan kaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. "Aku butuh mendengar suaramu."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku dengan terkejut. Kenapa harus mendengar suaraku?

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang dan aku hanya menghafal suaranya."

Ketakutan melanda tubuhku, takut jika aku jawabannya dan takut jika bukan aku orang yang dia cari.

"Kris Ge!" Suara lembut itu membuatku sedikit lega tapi Kris tampak kecewa. "Ada kenalanmu yang terus-terusan mencarimu." Oh! Kini Wu bersaudara tampak berdebat.

"Ok! Baiklah.. Baiklah.."

Dan aku hanya bisa melongo saat Kris menarik lengan adiknya atau lebih tepat menyeretnya untuk menjauh. Mataku terus mengawasi mereka dan menemukan mereka kembali bertengkar. Ya tuhan..

Aku harus pergi sebelum dia menemukanku kembali. Tapi pergi kemana? Nyatanya ruang pesta ini terlalu luas dan padat. Akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk berdiri bersandar disudut ruangan dengan segelas _champagne._

Ya Tuhan~

Tanganku tidak berhenti untuk menekan nomor kakakku di handphone. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa kakakku yang cantik itu sedang membuat rencana tanpa sepengetahuanku.

"Kau tidak menikmati pesta?" Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam. Kini adik seorang Kris Wu yang berbicara.

"Maaf, kepalaku hanya sedikit pusing," Lindia tampak menatapku dengan terkejut. Tapi toh, aku memang mengatakan hal yang jujur. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun dia mengajakku keluar dari ruang pesta.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tentu saja aku merasa lebih baik. Dan aku menggangguk dengan senyuman simpul. "Ah! Lindia Wu!" Ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Zhang Jongin." Mata gadis itu membulat dengan terkejut.

"Zhang? Kau adik Zhang Yixing?" Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ah! Kau adik dari kekasih sepupuku yang nyentrik itu ya?"

Sepupu?

"Xi Luhan!" Seru Lindia dengan tidak sabar. Ah- makhluk laknat itu. Aku kembali mengangguk. Membayangkan kakakku sedang diperkosa olehnya membuatku kembali kesal. "Dia sepupuku."

"Oh! Dunia begitu sempit," desahku dengan gelisah. Dia mengangguk setuju meski tampak heran dengan raut wajahku. "Aku dengar kakakmu tidak pernah mengadakan acara semeriah ini."

"Lebih tepatnya tidak pernah mau menghambur-hamburkan uang," ujarnya dengan kalem. "Dia itu pelit, asal kau tahu saja."

"Pelit?"

"Untuk para penjilat itu," mata Jongin mengikuti arah telunjuk Lindia dan menemukan Kris dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang. "Penjilat tidak tahu malu."

"Oke, aku harus pergi!" Ujarku dengan teburu-buru saat melihat Kris mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Aku harus menghilang ah! Mana mungkin? Setidaknya dia memang harus menghindar.

Terpaksa aku menerobos melewati kumpulan namja dan yeoja yang sepertinya sedang menyebarkan rumor. Dan sial! Pakaiannya memang kelewat sedehana dan membuat kumpulan orang itu menghinanya dengan sebuah tatapan meremehkan. Aku tidak suka dan mendadak berhenti melangkan untuk berdiri menatang mereka yang telihat sebentar lagi akan mencibir.

"Tuan muda Wu baik sekali mengundangmu kesini."

_Oh! Shit!_ Manusia tidak tahu diri. Sial, kenapa perkiraannya tidak pernah meleset?

"Oh kau benar! Dia bahkan terlalu baik mengundang kalian," aku berdiri dengan angkuh dan berbicara selayaknya anggota keluarga Zhang. Aku tentu harus berterimakasih pada ayahku yang memberikannya sebuah pelajaran bagus. Jangan pernah mau direndahkan. "Apa pakaian bagus kalian membuat seorang tuan muda Wu tertarik?"

Oh! Lihat! Salah satu dari mereka tampaknya tidak suka dengan perkataanku.

"Ya, dia terlalu baik mengundang kami, karena kami layak untuk datang kesini, sedangkan kau?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Woh! Ada yang berani bertaruh satu hal padanya?

"Baiklah, aku berani bertaruh," ujarku sambil melipatkan kedua tanganku tepat di depan dada. "Dia bahkan tidak menyapa kalian semenjak pesta dimulai." Gocha! Mereka terdiam dan terlihat muka mereka memerah. "Tsk, aku tidak menyangka jawabanku benar."

"Siapa kau? berani-beraninya datang kesini hah?!" Ucap salah satunya dengan geram. "Aku yakin dia bahkan tidak mengenalimu." Perkataan yang terlampu asal itu nyatanya dibenarkan olehku. Sial, dia benar.

"Kau benar," ujarku sambil mengangguk kecil. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan." Nah kan, sekarang mereka menatapku dengan melongo.

Saat aku membalikkan badan sebuah tubuh menghalangiku. Firasat buruk menghantuiku. Jangan-jangan mereka terdiam karena orang ini.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pulang?" Suara itu membuatku ingin menguburkan tubuhku sendiri ke dalam lubang tak berdasar. Saat aku menengadahkan kepalaku, refleks aku meringis melihat wajahnya. "Susah payah aku menemukanmu."

Wow! Haruskan aku senang?! Atau bersikap dingin sedikit jual mahal. Ah! Jangan lupa, namja dihadapannya merupakan sepupu dari Xi Luhan, bisa jadi dia semesum atau mungkin lebih mesum. Dan parahnya dia merupakan penjahat wanita. Tapi aku kan namja? Jadi?

"Wu-sshi~"

"Hm?" Kris tampaknya menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan gugup. Kini tuan muda Wu sedang menatap orang dihadapannya dengan heran. "Kau siapa?"

Nah loh?! Dia yang mengundang dan dia sendiri yang bingung. Brengseknya, Kris malah menarik lenganku meninggalkan sekelompok orang yang menatapnya dengan terpaku. Itu pasti memalukan atau lebih jelasnya, seorang Wu merendahkan orang dengan cara halus.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar Kris saat dia membawaku ke beranda, tempat yang tadi aku datangi bersama adiknya. "Aku hampir mengira kau salah satu pelayan disini." Aku melirik pakaiannya dengan pelayan yang berlalu-lalang. Beda ah! Pelayan kan tidak memakai jas. Mungkin, dia sedang menilai penampilanku. Dan penilaian dia terhadapku setara dengan pelayan. Oke, tadi tamunya sekarang tuan rumahnya yang menghinaku. Tapi lihatlah dia? Tidak ada celah sama sekali. Layaknya seorang pemimpin Wu Corp. Tampan, rapih dan elegant. Jenis namja yang akan menjadi impian semua yeoja. Wajar dia menilaiku seperti itu tapi siapa yang suka dengan sebuah hinaan?

Orang seperti dia tidak bisa untuk diajak berdebat dan aku lebih memilih untuk bersikap seperti kakakku yang kelewat lembut. "Maaf jika penampilanku tampak tidak layak untuk pesta semegah ini," ujarku sambil menundukkan sedikit tubuhku dengan perlahan dan jangan lupa dengan senyuman lembut sekaligus tenang. Senyuman yang selalu diajarkan kakakku dan sesuai dengan perkiraanku kini Kris menatapku dengan terkejut sekaligus tidak enak. "Apa pakaianku membuat seorang tuan muda Wu tersinggung?" Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Maaf jika kau merasa seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bermaksud-" perkataan Kris terpotong dengan tiba-tiba. "Hei! Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang namja?" Tanya Kris dengan terperangah. Tsk, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk tersipu malu atau kabur. Toh, cepat atau lambat aku sudah memperkiraan Kris akan menemukanku. JIKA dia memang mencariKU. DAN TERNYATA RASA PERCAYA DIRIKU ITU TERBUKTI.

"Ada masalah jika aku memang seorang namja?" Tanyaku masih dengan senyuman simpul yang menghiasi wajahku.

Kini Kris tampak terlihat jauh lebih tenang dan anehnya senang. "Tidak, tapi aku baru sadar, mulutmu sangat pintar."

"Aku tersanjung mendengarnya."

Harusnya dia memasang posisi bertahan saat Kris mulai mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Menghindar sepertinya bukan cara yang buruk tapi menerima tidak ada salahnya kan?

Ibu jari namja kelahiran Canada itu mengusap bibir bawahku dengan perlahan.

"Siapa yang bisa menyangka, aku terjerat oleh namja hanya karena bibir ini," aku bisa melihat sepercik gairah dari mata Kris. Dan aku terbawa arus dan tersedot masuk ke dalam pusaran gairah yang tersembunyi dari tubuhku. Aku bahkan tidak memberontak saat Kris mengecup bibirku dengan singkat. "Aku merindukannya."

Rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan saat Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan mataku terpejam dengan sendirinya untuk merasaka belaian bibirnya yang kini sudah tertempel sempurna.

Plak!

BUGH!

.

.

,

.

.

.

Kris pov~

Semuanya terasa terlalu cepat, aku yang akhirnya menemukan orang yang aku cari-cari. Sebentar lagi aku bisa merasakan betapa manisnya bibirnya tiba-tiba seseorang melempar sesuatu pada kepalaku.

"Ya!" teriakku dengan kesal.

Saat aku membalikkan badanku aku menemukan Yixing menatapku dengan tajam dan disampingnya terdapat seseorang yang tampak tertawa geli. Sepupuku dari China Luhan. Aku mengelus kepalaku dan menemukan sebuah jeruk mengelinding disamping sepatuku.

"Ada seseorang yang berbuat mesum disini," ejek pemilik Zhang entertainment dengan muak. "Siapa sangka pelakunya adalah pemilik pesta ini."

Oh! Seorang Zhang Yixing sedang mencoba mengganggu Kris Wu. Tidak akan pernah bisa. Tapi sebenarnya aku kesal karena namja ini adalah namja yang ditatap oleh Jongin dengan mata berbinar. Dan benar saja Jongin sedang terperangah menatap Yixing. Tuhan~ berikan aku kesabaran..

"Ini pestaku jadi ini merupakan hak-**ku** kan?" tanyaku dengan tenang. Dan Yixing kini mendengus dengan kesal. Luhan? Dia masih mengulum senyuman dengan bibir berkedut, Oh! Sepupu tidak tahu diri, dia malah ingin tertawa. "Luhan jangan bilang dia—"

"Dia kekasihku dan aku lebih mencintainya dari pada harus membelamu, Yifan sayang," yaks! Ingin rasanya aku menembak kepala Luhan. Sepupunya itu adalah aib menurut keluarga besarnya. Seorang namja yang menyukai namja, benar-benar tidak bermoral.

"Aku rasa kau tidak tahu siapa namja yang hampir kau perkosa," kini Yixing berkata dengan lebih tenang. "Jika kau tahu, kau akan mengerti kenapa aku memukulmu."

Untuk saat ini anggap Kris itu tolol dan bodoh.

"Apa dia kekasih keduamu?" tanya Kris dengan kasar dan Yixing malah menghela nafas. Yixing benar-benar tidak tahu, pemilik Wu Corp seorang namja yang bodoh.

"Dia adik iparku Yifan," sekarang Luhan yang berkata padaku. Dan aku hanya bisa mematung. Aku menatap namja tan yang terlihat tersinggung. Mungkin dia marah karena aku akan menerkamnya tanpa tahu namanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut adik ipar _ge_?" tanya namja tan itu dengan kesal. Luhan mendadak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan menghela nafas panjang untuk menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau benar, aku belum menikah dengan kakakmu jadi kau masih calon adik iparku."

"_Cih_, aku harap itu tidak terjadi."

Yixing tampak memijat pelipisnya dengan frustasi. "Kita pulang sekarang!" Jongin menurut melewati Kris dan membuntuti kakaknya dalam diam. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Hanya bisa duduk disalah satu kursi yang aku siapkan di beranda.

"Karma memang berlaku," kekeh Luhan sambil menepuk bahuku. Dengan jengah aku menghempas tangannya dengan kasar. "Ada yang frustasi disini."

"Bisakah kau diam?"

"Sayangnya tidak," ujar Luhan kalem. Kalau dunia tidak memiliki hukum sama sekali, orang pertama yang akan aku bunuh adalah Luhan. "Yixing sepertinya tidak akan mudah kau takhlukkan."

"…"

"Dia tahu, kau merupakan salah satu orang yang setuju menendangku dari silsilah keluarga Wu," aku menatap Luhan yang tampak menengadah menatap langit. "Aku beruntung memilikinya," bisiknya dengan sanyum simpul yang terdengar dan terlihat jelas olehku. "Tapi akan sangat mudah jika Jongin juga tertarik padamu."

"…"

"Kalau kau hanya mencoba bermain-main dengannya lebih baik kau pikir ulang," Kris jelas tahu keluarga macam apa itu Zhang, meski terlihat baik sekali usik maka musuhnya akan langsung hancur. Saat Luhan berniat beranjak pergi aku langsung memanggilnya.

"Luhan!"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau masih marah pada kami?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku kecewa pada kalian," Luhan yang biasanya tersenyum manis itu menghilang menjadi senyum meremehkan. "Tapi siapalah aku?"

"…"

"Kalian bahkan tidak pernah menanyakan keadaanku kan?" tanya Luhan dengan tatapan merendahkanku. "Beruntung keluarga Yixing menerimaku, tanpa menanyakan statusku dan berapa emas yang aku miliki."

"…"

"Jika kau tidak mau kehilangan kedudukan dan emas yang ada dikantungmu—" Luhan dengan perlahan menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jangan pernah mengganggu adikku yang manis lagi." Tatapannya tiba-tiba menggelap dengan aura yang menakutkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov~

Jongin menatap kedua sepupunya dengan bingung. Kenapa mereka malah duduk santai di rumahnya? Seharusnya mereka datang ke pesta kan?

"Hampir semua tamu adalah orang-orang yang aku lihat kemarin," ujar Sehun dengan bosan. "Apa menariknya diam terlalu lama disana?"

"Aku beritahu Baekhyun kau selingkuh, kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Ancamku dengan kesal dan Sehun langsung menatapku dengan kaget. "Apa?"

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tidak diberi tahu pun aku tahu," Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun tampak berpikir dengan keras. Sedangkan aku mencari kakakku dan salah satu sepupuku yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Tidak mau menganggu akhirnya aku hanya bisa berdiri dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka diruang kerja kakakku.

"Aku hampir gila bertemu dengan semua keluarga Wu!" Seru kakakku. Bahkan Chanyeol pun hanya bisa diam menatap kakakku seperti orang kesurupan. "Dan sialnya, perkiraan kita benar."

"Oya?! Hebat!" Chanyeol bertanya terlampau senang dan itu membuat kakakku memukul kepalanya dengan kesal. "Aku serius! Jongin hebat juga."

Hebat? Aku?

"Dasar gila!" Umpat kakakku dengan kesal. "Sial! aku melupakan Luhan." Saat dia mengambil handphone yang ada disaku celananya. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahuku.

"Dilarang mengintip," bisikannya membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Si brengsek itu dengan tidak sopannya membalikkan tubuh kakakku dan memeluknya. Dan kakakku langsung membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

"Jongin," aku tidak mempedulikan seruan Sehun. Ada yang aneh dengan kakakku dan kekasihnya dan tentunya keluarga Wu juga. "Jongin!" Tepat ditelingaku Sehun berteriak.

"APA?!" Teriakku dengan gusar.

"Kau tahu dari mana hubunganku dengan Baekhyun?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku menoyor dahinya dengan kesal. "Di dahimu tercetak jelas bodoh!"

Sehun hanya melongo menatapku. Masa bodoh. Besok aku bertanya pada kakakku saja. Tapi apa yang harus aku tanyakan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malas memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu, aku lebih memilih menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah tahu apa pun. Kris jelas nampaknya tidak mau berurusan denganku. Yixing pun sepertinya tidak menyukai Kris. Jadi lebih baik aku menghindar dari pada membuat masalah.

Meski ini kota kelahiranku, aku merasa asing berada disini. Dulu saat di Tokyo, ia sering berjalan-jalan tanpa seseorang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin karena kulit gelapnya dia menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Tapi, semua orang bilang aku tampan dengan senyuman menawan. Jadi aku berikan senyuman terbaikku pada mereka yang terlalu jelas menatap lekat padaku.

_Senyuman bisa menjadi sebuah perisai_

Itu yang aku dapatkan dari kakakku. Aku tidak tahu aku ada dimana. Tapi sepertinya cukup memberhentikan taxi semua akan berjalan lancar. Dari semua cafe yang aku lihat. Aku jatuh cinta pada cafe ini. Semacam coffee house namun tidak semuanya serba kopi. Tapi sayang, pilihanku salah. Dengan cepat aku kembali keluar dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

_Ini tidak baik_

Aku berharap aku sudah berlari dengan cepat tapi secepat apa pun itu tidak secepat dia yang memiliki kaki yang lebih panjang dariku.

"Jongin!" Serunya dengan nafas terengah sama sepertiku yang terus menghirup oksigen dengan cara yang berantakan. "Kenapa kau berlari?"

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?"

"Hah?"

"Akan lebih mudah jadinya, jika kau tetap duduk disana," ujarku dengan frustasi. "Kenapa kau— sial!" Geramku dengan kesal, aku menghempas tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku. "Semua orang menatap kita!"

"Lalu?"

"Oh! Jadi kau tidak takut dengan reputasimu."

"Jika aku menciummu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Perntanyaan Kris membuatku bingung. "Ditengah orang sebanyak ini." Aku baru sadar sendari tadi kita berbicara dengan menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"Aku yakin kau tidak berani."

Jeda cukup lama dan pada akhirnya dia mengehela nafas. Dia mengusap pucuk kepalaku dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi perkataan saat dia mengusap kepalaku membuatku benar-benar kesal.

"Kau benar, aku terlalu pengecut untuk jatuh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Terlalu banyak ide di kepala sayah. Dan sayah bakalan pusing kalo gak nulis. Tapi sayah bingung mau mulai dari mana. Ff coma ma he kill my ego aja udah bikin mumet. TT-TT

Oke semoga kalian suka kelanjutannya.. Maaf kelamaan soalnya saya UAS hahahaahahahaha

Dan ini kayanya gak mungkin cuman dua part jadi ya.. lanjut broh!


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf untuk kekacauan pov part kemarin. Kemungkinan besar karena saya ngetik ff ini bareng ma ff Coma yang pakai sudut pandang orang ke tiga. Jadi yah- campur aduk dah.. Pembelaan banget yah? tapi asli dah. Kadang sayah ketuker malah hahahaha.

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : He Kill My Ego

Rate : M

Casts : Kris Wu

Zhang Jongin aka Kim Jongin

Support cast : Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Park Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Minseok aka Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao aka Hwang Zitao

Wu Joonmyeon aka Kim Joonmyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin pov

Untuk satu hal yang pasti, aku ingin berteriak marah dan memaki seseorang tapi dengan alasan yang tidak pasti. _Go to the hell!_ Saat aku baru menginjakkan kaki dirumah aku disambut oleh seorang _buttler _dan beberapa _maid_. Bukan itu masalahnya hanya saja aku melihat suatu ke_absurd_an terjadi. Kakakku, Luhan dan Sehun tampaknya sedang berdiskusi atau istilah kerennya rapat. Terlihat ketiganya memegang berkas dan berbicara dengan sangat serius. Bukan, bukan itu juga masalahnya.

_Buagh!_

"Ya!"

Dengan kesal aku menoyor kepala Luhan dan berlalu begitu saja. Bahkan aku tidak menggubris aumannya. Aku hanya memutarkan mataku saat kakakku mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Aku tidak cemburu pada kakakku, hanya saja apa Luhan harus memangku kakakku? Padahal banyak sofa yang menganggur. Terkadang dia melakukannya dirapat resmi. Aku tahu, dia pemilik saham terbesar Zhang Entertaiment yang berarti pemilik suara terbesar di rapat komisaris belum lagi dia kekasih dari CEO Zhang Entertaiment. Makin besar nyalinya untuk bertindak aneh. Sehun berperan sebagai pengelola alias direktur utama. Oh! Dia bahkan lebih memilih membantu kakakku dibandingkan kakaknya sendiri.

"Yo! Jongin!" Mataku menerawang sepertinya aku mendengar suara Chanyeol. "Kolam renang!" Serunya dengan riang. Inilah ke_absurd_an lainnya, ingin rasanya aku menginjak kepala yang menyembul dari air kolam. "Bantu aku keluar!" Pintanya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan berat hati aku mengulurkan tanganku tapi-

_Byuur!_

"Sialan!" Umpatku dengan kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa dengan semangatnya. Aku masih tidak percaya dia dikenal memiliki otak jenius bahkan saat ini dia seperti tidak memiliki otak sama sekali. "Setidaknya kau biarkan aku membuka bajuku!"

"Kau terlalu serius," gumam Chanyeol dan berenang mengitariku. "Kalau kau naga mungkin kau sudah menyemburkan api tadi."

Terserah, akhirnya aku lebih memilih melayang diatas air dengan wajah menengadah ke langit. Aku tidak menghiraukan pekikan girang Chanyeol yang berenang kesana-kemari. Mataku lambat laun memejam, menikmati percikan air atau pun gelombang kecil yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Pekikan itu membuatku terlonjak kaget, sampai-sampai tubuhku langsung tenggelam dengan tidak elitnya.

Hidungku terasa perih karena harus menghirup air, dan dengan baiknya Chanyeol menepuk punggungku yang terus-terusan terbatuk-batuk.

"Ibu pikir tadi ada mayat yang mengapung," ujar ibuku sambil tertawa kecil. "Setidaknya lepas dulu bajumu jika ingin berenang," aku memukul brutal Chanyeol yang malah menyiramkan air pada tubuhku.

"Dia menceburkanku!" Aduku dengan kesal. "Aku bahkan masih memakai sepatuku."

Ibuku malah tertawa dengan kencang melihat Chanyeol yang berenang mejauh.

"Wah wah wah! Sini ibu bantu," ujar ibuku sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Butuh waktu yang lama keluar dari kolam renang dengan pakaian basah. Dan mendadak semua terasa berat. "Jangan dekat-dekat," ujar ibuku yang padahal jelas-jelas lengannya sudah basah. Aku nekat memeluk ibuku dan membuatnya memekik keras. "Jongin!"

"Tanggung biar basah semuanya." Aku langsung berlari kabur ke dalam rumah dan tertawa keras mendengar amukan ibuku.

"Ya! Jongin! Kau malah membuat rumah becek!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris pov

Ini bukan scene drama atau novel, dimana sang gadis akan memelukmu dari belakang jika sang namja menyerah. Keduanya namja dan yang terjadi Jongin lebih memilih membalikkan badan, saling melangkah menjauh. Kenapa keadaannya harus seperti ini? Dan kenapa aku harus memikirkannya berulang-ulang?

"Kemarin kau bertemu dengan Luhan?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Zitao yang sibuk dengan _note tab_ ditangannya. Zitao mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu sebesar apa nyalinya."

"Hm?" Aku menggumam karena tertarik.

"Dia datang dengan kekasihnya tanpa tahu malu," ucap Joonmyeon sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Jelas-jelas dia dicampakan oleh namja biadab itu, sekarang dia malah memacari namja lain."

"Aku akui namja yang dia bawa cukup manis," ucap Zitao dengan entengnya. "Mungkin dia sudah dilahikan menjadi manusia homo."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membawa kekasihnya?"

"Aku yang mengundangnya," sahutku. Mereka bertiga termasuk Minseok yang hanya diam sendari tadi menatapku dengan heran. "Namanya Zhang Yixing pendiri Zhang Entertaiment."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Informasi yang beredar, Luhan merupakan pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan itu." Akhirnya Minseok bersuara.

"Jelas dia bisa, dia pewaris tunggal perkebunan gingseng keluarga Xi," ucap Joonmyeon sambil melangkah menuju dapur. "Aku hampir tertawa mendengarnya."

"Mendengar apa?"

"Dia keluar dari silsilah Wu, dengan baik hatinya keluarga ibunya memasukkan dia ke dalam silsilah Xi," Joonmyeon perlu meminum air mineral karena terlalu banyak mengoceh. "Dia satu-satunya namja keturunan Xi, pandai berbisnis dan otomatis menjadi pewaris tunggal."

"Dan siapa yang menyangka seorang Zhang adalah penyuka sesama jenis." Kini Zitao tampak berpikir dengan serius. "Harusnya berita itu sudah beredar dimedia masa."

"Sebegitu dendamnya kau pada Luhan?" Pertanyaan Minseok membuat Zitao terdiam. "Kau orang yang paling bersikeras mengeluarkannya dari silsilah keluarga Wu."

Zitao hanya tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja melewati sepupu-sepupunya yang lebih tua. Seingatku Zitao adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Luhan setelah Minseok. Rasa kecewa Zitao hampir sama besar dengan rasa kecewa Luhan pada kami. Kim Seunghyun merupakan namja brengsek dan sialnya Luhan jatuh cinta padanya. Aku rasa Luhan memang benar, untung ada Yixing. Setidaknya itulah yang pasti diharapkan oleh Minseok kakak kandung dari Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kai pov~

Aku sebenarnya penasaran dengan Luhan. Xi Luhan dan Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu. Mereka sepupu? Tsk, aku seharusnya tidak mengingat Kris Wu. Namja yang pasti sama brengseknya dengan Luhan. Dengan gusar aku berjalan ke arah kakakku yang sampai sekarang masih membicarakan konsep untuk mv baru Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae.

"Hei, Jongin!" Sapa Luhan yang tidak pernah aku hiraukan sama sekali. "Dingin sekali."

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya kakakku dan aku mengangguk. Aku lebih memilih duduk disamping Sehun yang sibuk mengklik sana sini di laptopnya.

"Jongin, ingat tugasmu," ujar Sehun sambil memberikanku beberapa dokumen dan aku hanya menggumam malas sebagai jawabannya. "Ah! Ge! Apa aku bisa melihat konsep yang kemarin kita bicarakan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Boleh, ada di ruang kerjaku," dan setelahnya mereka meninggalkanku bersama makhluk nista bernama Xi Luhan.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya dengan heran. "Pertama kali bertemu kau sudah seperti ingin menikamku."

Aku tertawa sinis melihatnya. Oh! Jangat ingatkan aku! Selama tiga tahun aku merindukan kakakku. Dan aku menemukannya pertama kali di ruang rapat dengan Luhan yang menyetubuhinya dari belakang. _Shit!_ Aku hampir ingin memotong kejantanannya jika tidak melihat ekspresi kakakku yang tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Oh! Kau hampir membuatku berpikir kakakku seorang _slut_, ge." Geramku dan dia menatapku dengan heran. "Kau lupa? Saat pertama kalinya mendarat ke kota ini, aku langsung melesat menuju kantor kakakku, apa yang pertama kali aku lihat?"

"Apa?"

"Seorang CEO dan pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaannya sedang beradegan intim," Luhan tergagap melihatku, tentu dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku, dia sibuk menyetubuhi kakakku dengan brutalnya. "Oh! Bahkan mereka melakukannya di ruang rapat setelah rapat dewan komisaris berakhir."

"..."

"Aku hampir mengira kakakku menjual tubuhnya sendiri padamu."

"Ternyata?"

"Sialnya, ternyata kau kekasihnya."

"Kenapa kau masih marah?"

"Karena aku kesal!" Luhan tertawa dengan nyaring sambil memegang perutnya. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya bergetar berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku mencintai kakakmu Jongin," kini Luhan berkata dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi aku tidak terima kau menjadi kakak iparku!" Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku merasa kau—"

"Tidak pantas?"

Mulutku terbungkam, bukan itu maksudnya dan Luhan malah menyimpulkan sendiri. Luhan nampak masih tersenyum meski matanya menggelap. Dia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali berucap.

"Anggap saja aku egois," aku menatap Luhan dengan waspada, padahal namja itu tidak melakukan apa pun. "Saat semua orang membenciku, dia satu-satunya yang mencintaiku," entah kenapa aku malah teringat dengan wajah Kris. "Ini mungkin sedikit gila, seandainya jika aku dan kakakmu salah satunya harus mati, kira-kira kau pikir apa yang aku pilih?"

"..." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku rasa dia bilang kalau dia itu egois. Mungkin dia akan memilih dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan memilih kakakmu yang hidup dan aku mati," aku mengerutkan dahiku dengan heran. "Aku membutuhkan kakakmu."

"Dan jika kakakku yang mati?"

"Aku akan menyusulnya."

"Hah?" Aku baru bertemu dengan manusia yang tidak takut mati. "Kau gila~" desisku. "Kau belum pernah merasakan hidup diambang kematian kan?" Tanyaku dengan kasar.

Dia tersenyum melihatku yang tampak gusar. "Aku pernah merasakannya."

Aku langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkannya tidak hanya Luhan dan Kris. Aku rasa semua keluarga mereka termasuk orang yang tidak waras. Kenapa kakakku harus jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan tidak memiliki otak sama sekali.

"Jongin!"

"APA?!" Bentakku dengan kesal. Aku tersentak kaget karena ternyata aku membentak kakakku. "Maaf ge—"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar, mungkin Seoul dimalam hari lebih menarik," dia hanya mengangguk dan mengusap kepalaku. Seolah sedang menenangkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Author pov~

Menurut Jongin Seoul itu membosankan. Selain menjadi trainer di perusahaan kakaknya, tidak ada lagi. Ia melangkah masuk ke sebuah bangunan apartement yang terlihat megah. Apartement milik Luhan. Jongin nampak memainkan handphonenya saat lift yang dia tunggu akhirnya terbuka. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalamnya. Saat dia menatap kunci berbentuk kartu milik Luhan. Dia mendesah dengan lelah.

"Kenapa harus lantai 20?" Sialnya, lift malah turun ke bawah ke lantai basement paling bawah. "Ya Tuhan!" Keluh Jongin. Dia hanya butuh skrip mv yang ditinggalkan Luhan di apartemennya.

Saat lift terbuka, Jongin meresa disiram air es dari ujung kepalanya saat menatap orang yang ada dihadapannya. Wu Yifan. Kenapa harus disini, batin Jongin. Sama halnya dengan Jongin, Kris hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kaku. Keheningan mencekap keduannya.

Jongin hampir tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri saat menyadari orang disampingnya menatapnya dengan lekat. Dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kris. Dan itu merupakan awal dari kesalahannya. Sekarang Jongin terperangkap hanya dengan sebuah tatapan mata. Dia merasakan semua yang Kris rasakan.

"Kau ingin menyiksaku?" Suara parau dari Kris membuat Jongin bingung. Mata Kris yang menatap lekat tubuhnya, membuatnya kikuk. Oh! Hari ini sangat panas, jadi wajarkan dia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan hitam dengan jeans hitam longgar sebatas lutut?

"Tidak," ujar Jongin dengan suara tercekat.

"Saat aku meninggalkanku kenapa kau tidak mencegahku?" Pertanyaan Kris malah membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"Kau pikir kita itu aktor drama romance?" Perkataan tajam Jongin membuat Kris langsung menarik lengan Jongin untuk mendekat. Kemarahan Kris tersulut. Jongin tidak merasa takut sama sekali saat Kris menatapnya dengan tajam.

_Ting!_

Seorang wanita paruh baya memandang mereka dengan terperangah. Merasa akan ada pertengkaran antara dua namja, ia melangkah mundur.

"Aku tidak jadi naik lift," perkataan wanita itu membuat Kris langsung menekan tombol untuk menutup pintu lift.

Saat sebelah tangan Kris yang bebas menarik pinggul Jongin, namja tan itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bahkan saat Kris menciumnya dengan kasar di lift yang masih berjalan dilantai sembilan. Jongin jelas membalas lumatan kasar Kris dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya. Ciuman kacau khas seorang Wu Yifan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka keduanya ternyata merindukan moment ini?

Jongin meringis saat menyadarinya, lambat laun ciuman mereka bukannya semakin kasar tapi semakin melembut. Jongin memejamkan matanya saat lumatan Kris benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Kenapa harus kau orangnya?" Bisik Kris tepat disudut bibir Jongin. Keduanya bahkan tidak mau melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat harus menghirup oksigen. Kedua tangan Kris masih merengkuh pinggang Jongin. Sama seperti Jongin yang tampak enggan menurunkan lengannya. "Kau tahu aku menginginkamu, sekarang."

Jongin mengangguk dan Kris tidak bisa melewatkan seringai namja tan yang terlihat menantangnya. "Kita lihat, seperti apa keangkuhan seorang Wu Yifan."

Ereksi Kris mengamuk saat Jongin dengan beraninya menjilat bibir bawahnya. Tatapan Jongin seduktif dan membuat Kris menggeram. "Kau sedang menyulut api disini."

"Dan aku tahu, kau senang untuk terbakar."

Demi Tuhan! Kris ingin memperkosa Jongin di lift ini. Beruntung otaknya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Dengan kesal Kris menekan lantai 21 dan menekan lantai 20 yang sudah ditekan Jongin sebelumnya. Tujuan mereka berdua menjadi lantai 21. Jongin tanpa sadar merasa bulu kuduknya merinding melihat kelakuan Kris.

"Terlambat untuk kabur," bisik Kris.

Entah kenapa Jongin malah tersenyum saat Kris kembali melumat bibirnya dengan bernafsu. Kris pernah bilang, dia menyukainya karena bibirnya ini. Jongin tentu mengingatnya. Dia membalas lumatan bibir Kris bahkan dengan suka rela membuka belah bibirnya saat lidah Kris membelai bibir bawahnya.

Gairah, nafsu dan saling membutuhkan.

Saat pintu lift terbuka dan memberikan pemandangan menakjubkan untuk Jongin, Seolah lantai ini hanya dibangun untuk Kris. Tapi nayatanya memang benar. Ini terlalu kurang ajar luasnya untuk dikatakan apartement.

Jongin diam saja, saat Kris melepaskan tas selempangnya ke atas sofa ruang tamu. Jongin bahkan hanya duduk diatas sofa dengan Kris yang membukakan sepatunya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku melakukannya di sofa?" pertanyaan Kris membuat Jongin tergagap. Keduanya pernah merasakan _making love_ atau _having sex_ hanya saja bersama gadis bukan pada sesama namja.

Tapi siapa yang bisa mengalahkan nafsu? Mereka bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan jika mereka melakukannya terlalu pagi. Jam sepuluh tepatnya. Saat Kris membuka kancing celana Jongin dengan paksa. Seharusnya dia mual melihat alat kelamin sesama namja. Tapi yang dia lakukan sebaliknya, dia malah meremas lembut milik Jongin dan membuat namja tan itu mendesah.

"Kenapa kau bisa membuatku pusing hanya dengan mendengar desahanmu?!" erang Kris. Dan yang terjadi Kris malah mengocok junior Jongin dengan lebih cepat. Bahkan semakin menggila saat Jongin menyebut namanya.

"Kris!" erang Jongin saat ia merasakan Kris menjilat kepala kejantanannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar dengan nafas terengah-engah saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan hangat menyelubungi kejantanannya. "_Oh! Shit!"_ Saat dia melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri Kris sedang mengulum titik sensitivenya.

Kris terkekeh kecil saat Jongin tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali saat ia mengalami puncak kegairahannya. Cairan Jongin mengotori kemeja dan jasnya yang masih membungkus rapih tubuhnya. Dia melepas kaos tanpa lengan Jongin dan membuat namja dihadapannya telanjang bulat. "Kalungkan kedua tanganmu dileherku," perintah Kris. Jongin melakukannya dengan sangat lambat. Dan Kris memiliki waktu untuk melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Akh!" erang Jongin saat merasakan dua jari Kris masuk ke dalam anusnya. "Sakit! Brengsek!" Kris hanya meringis sebagai permintaan maaf. Jari tengahnya mencolek cairan jongin sebagai pelumas sebelum kembali menerobos lubang sempit Jongin.

"Eunght!' ringis keduanya. Dia berusaha untuk tidak memberontak saat Kris kembali mencobanya. Jongin tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan rasa sakitnya. Jadi dia menggigit bahu Kris dengan keras. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya saat merasakan jari Kris yang lain mulai melebarkan lubangnya.

"_Damn!_" teriaknya saat kejantanan Kris yang masuk. Jongin bahkan heran saat melihat kejantanan Kris yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna.

"Kau lihat, bahkan hanya melihatmu menggeliat dan mendengarmu mendesah—," perlu jeda yang lama saat Kris masih berkonsentrasi memasuki Jongin. "—dia bisa langsung tegang dan mengeras."

"Setidaknya beri pelumas dulu, brengsek!" engah Jongin. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kris yang menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Aku lupa, biasanya wanita kan punya pelumas alami."

"Aku namja, bodoh!" Jongin bisa merasakan Kris mencoba mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari anusnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberikannya pelumas," jawab Kris kalem.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!" erang Jongin hampir menangis. "Sudah terlambat! Bergerak saja, ini sakit!"

"Oh.. Baiklah.." Kris rupanya memang bodoh, karena langsung melesakkan juniornya sekali coba.

"BANGSAT!" teriak Jongin dan air matanya benar-benar keluar. "Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku hah?!" ujarnya sambil memukul bahu Kris dengan brutal.

"Ya! Sakit! Kau berisik sekali!" kini gantian Kris yang berteriak. Meski ia sudah memulai menaik turunkan badan Jongin dengan perlahan.

Tidak ada perkembangan sama sekali, Jongin malah semakin meringis. Saat dia mencoba sedikit bergeser dan memutar, tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba menegang.

"Eunght~" desahan itu kembali keluar dari belahan bibirnya yang tebal. Kris kembali menekan titik itu berulang-ulang dan Jongin kembali mendesah dengan suara yang nyaring.

"Disini rupanya," gumam Kris dengan terengah. Karena kini ia meresa lubang Jongin berkedut dan meremas lembut kejantanannya. Keduanya larut dalam saling memuaskan. Desahan dan erangan saling bersahutan diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita perlu makan siang," ujar Kris dengan masih memangku Jongin. Jongin hanya mengangguk lemah dengan kepala terkulai dibahu Kris. Dengan hati-hati dia mencoba membantu Jongin berdiri. "Bersihkan dirimu, pakai saja jubah mandiku."

Tanpa banyak protes Jongin hanya menurut dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Kris harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh bugil Jongin yang baru dia setubuhi. Siapa yang menyangka tubuh itu bahkan bisa membuatnya ketagihan.

"Perlu aku suapi?" tanya Kris dengan jengah melihat cara makan Jongin yang terlalu lama. Keduanya tampak memakai jubah mandi berwarna coklat tua.

"Boleh," gumam Jongin dengan asal. Dan Kris menganggap serius jawaban Jongin. Kris yang tadinya duduk dihadapan Jongin kini duduk disampingnya. "Eh?" seru Jongin saat Kris mengambil sendok yang ada di tangan Jongin. Acara suap-suapan itu malah membuat suasana diantara keduanya terasa kaku. Saat suapan terakhir, keduanya malah saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Minum ini," ujar Kris sambil menyodorkannya sebuah pil. Dan Jongin meminumnya. "Kau bahkan tidak bertanya, itu pil apa?" tanya Kris dengan terperangah. Jongin yang baru menelan pilnya langsung menatap Kris dengan kaget.

"Memang itu pil apa?"

"Emh~ penambah stamina," mata Jongin membulat. "Atau biasa disebut perangsang." Dengan spontan Jongin memasukkan jari telunjukknya ke dalam mulut. "Hoek~"

"Yaks!" Kris langsung menahan lengan Jongin dan membuat namja tan tersebut memberontak. "Jangan!"

"Namja brengsek~" desis Jongin. Tatapan tajam Jongin membuat Kris tersenyum padanya tanpa dosa sama sekali. "Ya! Brengsek!" raung Jongin saat melihat Kris ikut meminum pil yang ia minum.

"Kau tidak sendirian." Kris mengatakannya seolah sebuah solusi.

"Sialan!" Jongin langsung menjauh dari Kris saat merasakan obatnya mulai bereaksi. Sialnya, dia memakai jubah mandi berbahan lembut dan tebal seperti handuk. Belum lagi dia tidak memakai apa pun didalamnya. Hal itu malah membuat ereksinya menggeliat karena harus bergesekan secara langsung.

Kris malah tersenyum senang melihat tubuh Jongin mulai berkeringat. Dengan langkah terburu-buru dia duduk di sebuah sofa besar milik Kris. Kris menemukan pemandangan erotisnya dengan senyum merekah. Jongin terlihat tersiksa dengan nafas terengah. Bahkan saat namja tan itu mengepal tangannya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat Kris mulai terangsang.

Oh! Bukankah Kris juga tadi meminum pil yang sama.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya Kris berusaha menahan efek dari obat yang mulai terasa ditubuhnya. Dia baru sadar Jongin bahkan lebih tersiksa. Tubuh Jongin bergetar saat melihat Kris menariknya dan membawanya ke dalam kamar. "Kita sama."

Kris menarik tengkuk Jongin dengan kasar dan mencium bibir tebalnya dengan tergesah-gesah. Tidak hanya Jongin yang tersiksa Kris juga tersiksa dengan pil yang mereka minum. Dengan paksa dia kembali membuka jubah mandi Jongin.

"Aght!" desah Jongin saat Kris lagi-lagi meremas kejantanannya yang sudah menegang. Kepala Jongin langsung tenggelam didalam dada bidang Kris.

"Sepertinya aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat kasar," keluh Kris dengan wajah meminta maaf. Meski kini ia menuntun Jongin untuk berbaring diatas kasurnya dan membuka jubah yang ia pakai sendiri. "Apa rasanya sakit?" tanya Kris saat melihat tubuh Jongin menggeliat seperti kepanasan.

"Cepatlah brengsek! Jangan banyak bicara!" ujar Jongin sambil menarik tubuh Kris dan melumat bibir Kris dengan rakus. Jongin jelas menyadari seringai kemenangan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kris. Pemilik nama lengkap Wu Yifan tentu tidak pernah mengingkari perkataannya. Dan dia memang memperlakukan Jongin dengan kasar diatas kasur. Teriakan Jongin bahkan tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Kris yang sudah terlalu bernafsu untuk menuntaskan hasratnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Jongin tahu Kris bahkan lebih mesum dibandingkan Luhan. Dia tahu, meski dia tidak pernah merasakannya sendiri. Luhan tidak mungkin menyetubuhi kakaknya berulang-ulang seharian. Wu Yifan alisan Kris Wu benar-benar namja brengsek.

Jongin mengatakan Kris brengsek tapi ia sendiri tampak nyaman dengan pelukan Kris dipinggangnya.

"Ya Tuhan!" Dia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung manis di kamar Kris. Tepat pukul delapan malam. Kris terlonjak kaget dengan teriakan Jongin namun menatapnya dengan heran. "Tasku mana?" Tanya Jongin dengan frustasi. Dengan santai Kris menunjuk tas Jongin yang tersampir di sofa ruang tamunya.

_Brugh!_

"Akh! Brengsek!" Keluh Jongin saat ia berusaha berdiri, ia malah tersungkur dibawah kasur dengan selimut yang melilitnya.

Kris tertawa geli melihatnya. "Biar aku yang ambil," ujarnya tanpa membantu Jongin untuk berdiri. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mendengus sambil menyenderkan kepalanya dipinggiran kasur.

Jongin beberapa kali meringis kesakitan karena pantatnya yang sakit. Sakitnya benar-benar menyengat dan sepertinya lecet.

"Ini," Kris memberikan tas jongin sambil tiduran tengkurap di atas kasur dengan kepala hampir menempel dengan kepala Jongin. Kris tampaknya sempat memakai boxer untuk menutupi selangkangannya.

Jongin langsung membuka tasnya dan mengambil handphonenya. Kris hanya menatap Jongin yang sepertinya terburu-buru menelfon seseorang. Tapi matanya jelas sekali menangkap nama yang tertera di layar handphone Jongin.

_Si Brengsek Luhan_

"Lu-ge!" Seru Jongin dengan suara terlampau keras. "Kau dimana?"

"Tsk, harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Dari tadi aku menunggumu di rumah." Tentu Kris tidak dapat mendengarnya. "Aku hampir berniat untuk menginap dirumahmu." Goda Luhan.

"Ya sudah, menginap saja dirumah!" Luhan terdiam Jongin ikut diam. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan tertawa terlampau keras.

"Kau dimana Jongin?!" Tanya Luhan dengan keras. Jongin entah kenapa merengGut ketakutan mendengar nada suara Luhan.

"Ge, _please_.." Rengek Jongin, Kris yang melihat tingkah Jongin malah terkikik geli. "Aku benar-benar tak bisa pulang."

"Kau dimana?!"

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya."

"Tsk," decak Luhan dengan kesal. "Apa yang harus aku katakan pada kakakmu?"

"Nah, itu dia— aku tidak tahu."

"Aku akan urus itu, tapi— kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ya." Jongin bisa mendengar Luhan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin ge~" Luhan menghela nafas dengan berat membuat Jongin waswas, apa Luhan mau membantunya atau tidak.

"Baiklah, aku akan katakan pada kakakmu kau menginap di apartemenku."

"Terimakasih ge, kau bisa menginap di kamarku."

Luhan tertawa mendengar suara Jongin yang terlampau riang. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa menginap di kamar kakakmu."

"Ya! Lu-ge!"

"Apa? Masih mau protes?" Ancam Luhan dengan nada mengejek. "Toh, kakakmu tidak akan protes."

"Ya! Bangsat!"

_Tut tut tut-_

"Luhan sialan!" Raung Jongin sambil membanting handphonenya dengan kesal.

"Ckckck, sabar~" ujar Kris sambil menepuk kepala Jongin. Namja tan itu menatap Kris dengan tajam sedangkan Kris menatap Jongin dengan wajah pura-pura prihatin. "Perlu bantuan? Aku yakin pantatmu masih sakit."

Mendengar perkataan Kris, Jongin langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut tebal milik Kris. Sedangkan Kris menatap tingkah Jongin dengan sebuah kerutan di dahinya. Bingung.

"Brengsek~" teriak Jongin meski teredam oleh selimut. Dan Kris langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Ayo, kita harus bersiap-siap untuk makan malam," dengan hati-hati Kris menarik kedua tangan Jongin yang menutup wajah Jongin yang memerah, entah karena malu atau marah. "Aku tidak perlu menggendongmu kan?" Goda Kris, tapi Jongin masih menatapnya dengan kesal. "Baiklah setelah makan malam kita akan melanjutkan permainan kita."

"APA?!

"Aku bercanda, Jongin-" Kris hanya tertawa saat menerima pukulan brutal Jongin yang cukup menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Jujur saya bingung gimana ngelanjutinnya -_-"


	4. Chapter 4

Selamat membaca :) dan semoga suka

.

.

.

.

.

Judul : He Kill My Ego

Rate : M

Casts : Kris Wu

Zhang Jongin aka Kim Jongin

Support cast : Zhang Yixing

Park Chanyeol

Park Sehun aka Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Wu Minseok aka Kim Minseok

Wu Zitao aka Hwang Zitao

Wu Joonmyeon aka Kim Joonmyeon

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Luhan menatap handphonenya sambil menghela nafas. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menepuk sofa disampingnya. Meminta Yixing untuk duduk. "Jongin?" Tebak Yixing.

"Iya, dia menginap di apartemenku."

Yixing memandang Luhan dengan bingung, sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu berpura-pura ikut bingung. Tapi Yixing sudah sangat hafal dengan Jongin mau pun Luhan. Dan si pewaring perkebunan gingseng hanya bisa meringis mendapatkan tatapan tajam Yixing.

"Dia sudah dewasa kan?" Tanya Luhan dan Yixing mengangguk. "Ya sudah, kenapa harus di khawatirkan."

"Ada yang mencoba berbohong disini," nada ejekan Yixing membuat Luhan hanya bisa memberikan cengiran.

"Besok, aku akan menjemputnya langsung." Yixing hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Jadi aku menginap dimana?"

"Kamar Jongin," Yixing mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Luhan dan dia bergegas pindah duduk di sofa yang berada tepat dihadapan Luhan. Melihat kekasihnya menghindar, ia mendesah kecewa.

"Boleh aku tidur di—"

"No!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air dari shower akhirnya berhenti. Menyisakan namja berkulit putih tengah mengeringkan badannya. Meski dia menikmati acara mandi malamnya, dia masih perlu mencari keberadaan adiknya. Ia tahu adiknya sudah dewasa hanya saja kenapa dia malah menelfon Luhan. Bukankah adiknya itu selalu mengibarkan bendera perang jika berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Lama sekali," nada suara itu membuatnya bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan mata membulat dia menemukan Luhan duduk dipinggir kasurnya, memamerkan senyum menawannya. "Kau menggodaku, sayang?" Siulan Luhan membuat Yixing menatap tubuhnya.

"Ahk! Sial!" Erangnya saat dia sadar dia hanya memakai boxer putih dan selembar handuk yang dia kalungkan di leher.

"Eit! Kau mau kemana?" Cegah Luhan sambil menjanggal tangannya. Yixing niatnya ingin kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan memakai jubah mandinya. Yixing hanya bisa mengerang frustasi saat Luhan memeluk perut datarnya. "Aromamu enak." Puji Luhan.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembab mengitari bahu telanjangnya hingga leher. Luhan sudah hafal titik terlemah Yixing, sekali jilatan kecil dilehernya. Luhan langsung mendapatkan Yixing terkapar lemah di rengkuhannya.

"Luhan~" rengek Yixing dengan tubuh melemas. Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar rengekan kekasihnya. Namun rengekan itu lambat laun berubah menjadi geraman kesal. "Luhan!" Geram Yixing saat merasakan Luhan menggesekan ereksinya tepat dibelahan pantatnya. "Ya Tuhan—" keluh Yixing ketika Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Ciuman manis? No, Luhan lebih suka menyerang langsung Yixing dari pada memberikan rangsangan yang membuang-buang waktu.

Yixing hanya berbaring pasrah dengan kedua kaki menggantung dari atas ranjang. Dengan mata terpejam sekali pun ia tahu Luhan sedang membuka atribut pakaiannya dan menyisakan celana kain hitamnya. Kasurnya sedikit berdecit saat Luhan naik ke atas kasurnya dengan kedua lutut mengangkangi tubuhnya. Yixing menaikan sedikit pinggulnya saat Luhan menurunkan boxer, satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sempurna," gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum cerah menatap tubuh Yixing yang telanjang bulat dibawahnya. "Ught!" Keluh Luhan saat merasakan tangan Yixing mengelus kejantanannya dari luar celana dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang sempurna, sayang?" Tanya Yixing. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan membuat namja pemilik mata indah itu terduduk. Posisinya kini berubah. Yixing kini berada diatas Luhan. "Kapan kau puas, hah?" Tanya Yixing dengan kedua tangan melepas resleting beserta celana dalamnya. Kejantanan Luhan mencuat dihadapannya. Yixing kini menjongkokan tubuhnya diatas lantai. "Benda ini kenapa selalu terlihat tegang?"

Pertanyaan Yixing yang diselingi belaian halus dikejantanannya membuatnya mengerang. Luhan hanya bisa mendengus nikmat saat Yixing mulai mengocok kejantanannya agar tegak dengan sempurna. Dalam posisi duduk ia bisa melihat Yixing sedang memanjakan kejantanannya. Jari telunjuk dan tengah Luhan terulur menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Yixing. Dan Yixing menuruti permintaan Luhan, untuk menjilat dan melumuri kedua jari Luhan dengan air liurnya.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu?" Tanya Luhan. Yixing melepaskan kedua jari Luhan dan menggantinya dengan kejantanan milik Luhan. "Wow~" desah Luhan saat merasakan jilatan erotis yang mengelilingi kepala kejantanannya. Tubuhnya menegang saat Yixing dengan siapnya memasukan kejantananya meski hanya seperempatnya. Yixing memperlakukannya layaknya lollipop. Jilat, mengulum dan mengeluar masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Erangan Yixing membuat kejantanan Luhan merasakan getaran yang membuatnya terlena. Luhan memainkan puting Yixing yang mencuat dengan kedua jarinya yang basah. Tubuh Yixing yang menggeliat dan mendesah membuat kejantanan Luhan semakin mendesak. Oh! Dia tidak mau ejakulasi dengan secepat ini.

Dia menarik tubuh Yixing untuk berdiri dan memaksanya menungging dengan kedua tangan mencekram tepian ranjang. Kini Luhan berdiri dibelakang tubuh Yixing yang menungging. Mata Luhan terbelalak saat melihat lubang Yixing yang sempit, padahal sudah sering kali ia masuki lubang lembab itu. Sekilas dia menjilat lubang Yixing yang berkedut seolah meminta dimasuki. Kedua jarinya kembali masuk ke dalam mulut Yixing. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mulai mengocok junior kekasihnya. Dia suka melihat Yixing mengerang dengan mulut tersumpal. Dia mengeluatkan jarinya dari mulut Yixing dan menyisakan desahan-desahan erotis kekasihnya. Jari-jarinya yang basah dengan susah payah ia masukkan ke dalam anus sempit itu. Meski tubuh Yixing sedikit tersentak ke depan ia masih menggerakan jarinya, memutar dan melebarkan lubang kekasihnya. Tangannya yang lain masih memanjakan kejantanan namja berlesung pipi itu. Luhan kembali mendengus saat tubuh Yixing menegang dan mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Luhan.." erang Yixing saat kekasihnya menggodanya dengan menusuk-nusukan kejantanannya tanpa berniat memasukannya. Tapi siapa sangka tiba-tiba Luhan memasukkannya tanpa memberitahunya atau bertanya dia sudah siap atau belum. Bahkan Yixing tidak sempat untuk berteriak, dia hanya bisa melebarkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apa pun dengan Luhan yang mulai menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Kau hebat, sayang," puji Luhan dengan nafas terengah. Dia terus memasuk keluarkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan stabil. Melihat kedua kaki Yixing mulai bergetar dia melepaskan kejantanannya dan merebahkan tubuh Yixing. "Harusnya aku tidak melihat wajahmu."

Dahi Yixing berkerut antara bingung dan menahan desahannya saat Luhan kembali memasukinya. Mata Yixing terpejam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pemandangan yang paling Luhan sukai dan ia hindari. Kedua tangannya terulur untuk membelai kedua pipi Yixing. Setiap Luhan memasukkan anusnya dengan lebih dalam dan keras, tubuhnya akan tersentak ke atas dengan keras. Luhan menangkup wajah Yixing dan memberikannya sebuah ciuman panjang. Lumatan yang membuat Yixing mengerang.

"Ke—napa?" Tanya Yixing dengan susah payah karena Luhan mulai memasukinya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya menggeliat saat Luhan kembali mengocok kejantannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mau melihat wajahku?"

Luhan hanya tersenyum. Ia mengecup leher Yixing dan kekasihnya kembali menggelinjang.

"Ahn~" desahan dan ekspresi Yixing membuat Luhan mengerang dengan keras. Dan ia menambah kecepatannya untuk mendengar desahan dan erangan kekasihnya atau bahkan teriakan makian. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri lubang kekasihnya membuatnya ketagihan.

"Kau membuatku hilang kendali," keluh Luhan saat lubang kekasihnya mulai memijat kejantannannya dengan sama kerasnya. Kepala Yixing mendongak ke atas dengan mata terbelalak saat merasakan ereksi kejantanannya mulai mengeluarkan cairan. "Dan aku tidak bisa berhenti, sampai aku puas melihat ekspresimu itu," Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya dicuruk leher kekasihnya. Oh! Dia tidak bisa berhenti. Bahkan saat Yixing mulai mengerang seperti merengek ketika mengeluarkan spermanya. Dia terus memasuki kekasihnya dengan cepat. "Sialnya aku tidak pernah puas."

Yixing memekik tertahan saat kejantanan Luhan juga menyemprotkan spermanya dengan keras tepat di daerah erotisnya. "Lu—"

"Hm?" Gumam Luhan dengan nafas terengah. "Jangan memohon untuk berhenti, karena aku tidak bisa."

"Akht!" Erang Yixing karena Luhan kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Mungkin sampai dia pingsan Luhan akan berhenti. Atau setidaknya sampai tenaganya benar-benar habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit mengumpat namja tan itu memakai sepatunya. Sedangkan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya dengan Luhan?" Tanya Kris dengan penasaran. Ia melirik meja makan yang masih berantakan. "Kau bahkan tidak menghabiskan sarapanmu."

"Takut dengan Luhan?" Tanya Jongin sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Menggelikan, aku lebih takut pada kakakku." Memang itu kenyataannya, kakaknya jika marah lebih menakutkan dibandingkan siapa pun. Bahkan ibunya sekali pun.

"Jadi?"

"Pagi ini aku harus melatih beberapa orang diperusahaan kakakku."

"Melatih apa?"

"_Dance_," ujarnya dengan kalem. "Ayolah! Kau bisa menanyakannya sambil jalan." Kris hanya mengangguk. Saat dia hendak membuka pintu, tiba-tiba dia menutupnya kembali. Dia merasakannya, saat pintu ini dibuka tidak ada Kris dan Jongin. Yang ada hanya Wu Yifan yang tidak pernah mengenal Zhang Jongin. "Kenapa?"

Kris menarik nafasnya dengan berat dan menatap Jongin. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, ia mengecup singkat bibir Jongin. Namun setelahnya ia mengerang dan memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin entah kenapa mengerti, tanpa diucapkan pun dia tahu mereka tidak akan saling bertemu lagi. Cukup sampai disini.

"Ayo! Kau bisa terlambat!" Ucap Kris sambil membuka pintunya. Nafas Jongin masih terengah dan mulai stabil saat berdiri didepan lift.

"KIta berpisah disini," ujar Kris dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. Jongin berdiri tepat di depan lift sebelah kiri sedangkan Kris dikanan.

"_Bye_ Kris," ujar Jongin sambil melangkah masuk saat lift sebelahnya terbuka. Keduanya tidak saling menatap, mungkin mereka takut. Yah- mereka tahu, berawal dari pesta dansa keduanya saling tertarik.

Kris tiba-tiba mengerang kesal. Oh! Dia memang kesal dengan semua ini. Karma? Apa sampai disini? Saat liftnya terbuka. Dia langsung memencet tombol yang paling bawah. Basement.

_Drrt drrt~_

_From : Lindia_

_Ge, aku di lobby, ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani sekarang. Oia, ge aku lihat ada Lu-ge disini._

Kris tersenyum melihat pesan adiknya. Sepertinya bukan disini saatnya Jongin dan dirinya berpisah. Dengan cepat ia menekan tombol 1. Bukankah, ia harus ke lobby.

"Lindia?" Seru Kris saat melihat adiknya duduk bersama Luhan. Lindia melambaikan tangannya, tapi dia tidak melihat Jongin sama sekali. Dimana Jongin?

"Lu-ge!" Seru Jongin, tepat dibelakangnya. Saat Kris membalikkan badan, Jongin sudah menggunakan pakaian lain yang lebih tertutup Hoodie biru dongker dengan jeans hitam. Ah! Sebertinya bajunya yang menggoda itu ada di tas kertas yang dipegang Jongin. Mata Jongin melebar melihat Kris.

Luhan, yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil. Entah kenapa dia punya fitasat aneh antara keduanya.

"Lu-ge, kau pakai eye liners?" Tanya sepupu perempuannya dengan heran. Luhan langsung menatap Lindia dengan aneh. Tapi Lindia terus menatap matanya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Iya, keren kan?" Tanya Luhan dan dia hampir tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Lindia malah menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah wah wah, siapa ini?" Luhan mengerang dalam hati mendengar suara itu. Wu Joonmyeon sepupunya yang memiliki wajah manis namun kontras dengan ucapannya. "Wuah! Kau berani memakai fasilitas kelurga Wu?" Tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada mengejek sambil melangkah mendekatinya. Jongin sebenarnya sedikit kaget, tapi Kris menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat untuk berhenti saat ia ingin mendekati Luhan.

Luhan tahu ini apartemen milik keluarga Wu. Kalau bukan karena orang itu yang meminta, dia bersumpah tidak akan menginjakan kakinya disini.

"Tentu," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum tenang. "Kenapa? Kebetulan aku menyewa salah satu apartemen disini."

"Aku lupa, siapa yang tidak mengenal Xi Luhan pemilik perkebunan Gingseng terluas di Korea?" Joonmyeon memilih duduk dihadapan Luhan tepat disamping Lindia. "Aku heran kenapa bukan kakakmu yang mendapatkan warisan itu?" Luhan menatap Joonmyeon masih dengan senyuman meski bukan senyuman tulus. Lebih pada perasaan muak.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja pada kakakku?"

"Lu-ge.." Gumam Jongin. Ah! Luhan sampai lupa dia harus mengantar Jongin. "Kita bisa terlambat." Suasana diantara mereka tidak mengenakan. Dan Jongin rasa inilah cara satu-satunya.

"Aku harus pergi, permisi." Lindia dan Kris hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Joonmyeon mendengus kesal.

"Dasar, manusia jalang." Bisik Joonmyeon yang langsung terdengar oleh mereka. "Apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon menantang Luhan. "Kau keberatan?"

Luhan tertawa namun terdengar frustasi. Dia menahan Jongin yang akan mengahampirinya. "Wuah! Aku setingkat lebih baik dimatamu," ujar Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon malah menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung. "Seingatku, terakhir kali kalian mengusirku, kau menyebutku binatang jalang."

Jongin terbelalak kaget, dia bingung harus mengatakan apa ketika kekasih kakaknya ini melewatinya dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari bangunan apartemen. Dia lebih memilih mengikuti langkah Luhan yang lebar tidak memperdulikan tatapan Kris yang terus mengekorinya.

"Ge, biar aku yang menyetir," Luhan langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Jongin.

Dia juga memiliki sepupu seperti Chanyeol dan Sehun yang menyebalkan tapi dia tidak pernah bersitegang seperti barusan. Jongin melirik Luhan yang sedang memejamkan matanya, raut wajah tegang masih terlihat diwajahnya. Dia akui Luhan bahkan lebih cantik dari kakaknya, hanya saja Luhan terlihat lebih kuat. Rasanya aneh melihat Luhan yang pendiam, biasanya namja ini berprilaku nyeleneh.

Jongin benar-benar khawatir pada Luhan, biasanya dia akan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Kini dia malah mengikuti langkah Luhan yang masuk ke dalam ruangan Yixing. Luhan mengetuk pintu terbuat dari kaca tebal dengan agak keras.

"Hm!" Seru Yixing kaget saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba menerjangnya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam. Yixing menatap Luhan dengan terkejut saat kekasihnya malah tersenyum padanya. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Yixing saat melihat Jongin ternyata ada dibelakang Luhan saat kekasihnya melewatinya. Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu, bingung untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ini, aku harus ke ruang latihan." Yixing mengangguk meski terus menatap punggung adiknya yang menjauh dengan bingung. Dia meletakkan kunci mobil Luhan diatas meja kerjanya.

"Pertunjukan yang bagus ge," ujar Sehun sambil tertawa kecil. Yixing hanya memutar bola matanya dengan jengah.

Kini Luhan duduk dikursi kerjanya, membelakanginya dengan menghadap jendela. Ia yakin kekasihnya pasti sedang mencoba untuk tertidur.

"Aku tahu, kau harus menenangkan kekasih tercintamu," ucap Sehun sambil melambaikan beberapa lembar berkas. "Tapi disini, yang ini minta di tanda tangan," kemudian telunjuk Sehun menunjuk beberapa map. "Dan yang itu minta diperiksa." Yixing hanya menghela nafas dan duduk disamping Sehun. Luhan, pasti bisa menunggu atau setidaknya menjernihkan pikirannya dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ge, besok aku akan pergi.." Lindia menatap bingung kakaknya yang tampak melamun. "Tsk, ge besok aku akan ke China."

"Apa? China?" Tanya Kris dengan kaget. Lindia hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa harus China?!"

"Karena disana mereka membutuhkanku," jawab Lindia enteng. "Kan gege sendiri yang bilang disana kekurangan orang."

"Tapi kau tidak harus berangkat!" Ujar Minseok tegas, Joonmyeon dan Zitao ikut mengangguk.

"Siapa kalau begitu? Minseok-ge? Joonmyeon-oppa? Atau Zitao?" Lindia menghela nafas kasar. "Kalian baru merasakannya sekarang? Luhan tidak ada, maka ada satu bagian yang tidak berproduksi."

"Hanya di China kan yang kacau?" Tanya Zitao dengan tatapan malas. "Selagi yang lain tidak, kenapa harus khawatir?"

"Kepincangan, akan menghambat semua," ujar Minseok pelan. "Kau tidak belajar dari perusahaan perakit mobil General Motors"

"Perusahaan yang bekerjasama dengan Toyota?" Minseok mengangguk. Zitao mengerutkan dahi dengan bingung. "Setahu aku mereka itu yang mengeluarkan produk Toyota Corolla."

"Kau tidak tahu? Dulu perusahaan itu hampir diambang kebangkrutan hanya karena satu bagian tidak berjalan dengan lancar."

"Yah~ pabrik yang merakit Chevrolet Novat di California mengalami penurunan drastis dari segi produksi, hal itu menyebabkan turunnya kepuasan pelanggan," sahut Lindia. "Kau ingin perusahaan kita seperti mereka hanya karena satu bagian, bagian yang lain menerima akibatnya juga?"

"Kau mengatakannya, seolah-olah Luhan itu penyelamat kita," sela Joonmyeon dengan dengusan kasar. "Kau lupa dia dan kekasihnya Kim Seunghyun hampir membuat perusahaan ini bangkrut juga?"

"Mereka sudah putus," keluh Lindia dengan kesal. "Bisakah kita membahas hal lain?" Tanyanya dengan jengah. Joonmyeon hanya memandang Lindia dengan malas. "Intinya aku harus tetap ke China, titik."

Kris mengakat kedua tangannya, pertanda menyerah. "Baiklah."

.

.

.

"Kau baru pulang, kenapa harus ke China lagi?" Bisik Minseok saat Lindia bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapan yang akan dia bawa. Lindia hanya tersenyum kecewa melihat sepupu tertuanya.

"Aku pikir Luhan tidak pernah datang ke China karena sibuk, ternyata-" perkataan Lindia membuat Minseok mengelus pucuk kepalanya. "Ternyata hubungan kalian sebegitu rusaknya."

"Hm?"

"Binatang jalang?" Pertanyaan Lindia membuat Minseok tersentak. "Kau membiarkan adikmu sendiri disebut binatang jalan ge?" Minseok hanya terdiam, mendudukan tubuhnya dipinggir ranjang milik Lindia. Minseok tampak mengusapkan wajahnya dengan frustasi.

"Seunghyun sialan itu sudah dipenjara, kenapa masih meninggalkan masalah?" Keluh Minseok dengan kesal. "Dia yang seharusnya menyandang julukan itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari, sendari tadi sesosok tinggi dengan pandangan tajam menatap keduanya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dadanya. Wu Yifan. Dia tahu kenapa Luhan bisa menjadi pewaris tunggal. Dia tahu kenapa selama ini Minseok hanya diam saja. Dia tahu, tapi dia terlalu pengecut untuk membongkarnya. Tapi bukankah lebih baik dibiarkan saja dari pada terbongkar tanpa menghasilkan apa pun.

Lindia tampak terkejut menemukan kakaknya menyenderkan tubuhnya diambang pintu. Adiknya hanya mengangguk patuh saat Kris meletakkan telunjuknya tepat diatas bibirnya. Kini Lindia duduk disamping Minseok yang terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kau tidak mau menemaniku disini?" Tanya Minseok dengan wajah nelangsa. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa dengan bebas memberikan perhatian pada Luhan," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. "Dia adikku satu-satunya dan sama sekali tidak bisa aku jaga dengan baik." Air mata Minseok tumpah, tubuh bergetar namja berpipi gempal itu membuat Lindia mengelus bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing mendekati kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang diberikan Sehun. Bahkan dia harus membawa pulang beberapa berkas untuk lebih lanjut ia pelajari. Tapi dia masih memiliki persoalan lain, dan tampaknya lebih penting untuk diabaikan.

"Lu—" gumam Yixing sambil mengelus wajah kekasihnya. Ia duduk bersimpuh, menjadikan lututnya menjadi tumpuan berat tubuhnya. "Kenapa?"

Luhan tidak langsung membuka kelopak matanya, dia menikmati elusan lembut kekasihnya. Saat kelopak matanya terbuka, ia menarik pergelangan tangan Yixing untuk mencium telapak tangannya yang sendari tadi mengelus wajahnya. Tatapan terluka Luhan selalu membuat Yixing mengerti. Dikhianati, dibuang dan dicampakan.

"Aku disini, Lu~" nafas Yixing tercekat saat air mata Luhan mengalir tanpa hambatan sama sekali. Luhan mungkin terlihat lemah sekarang. Tapi Yixing tahu, kekasihnya hanya perlu pelampiasan dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Yixing menangkup wajah Luhan dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Luhan yang bergetar karena menahan tangisnya. "Jika menangis membuatmu lebih baik, menangis saja."

.

.

.

Jongin tampak bernafas lega meski sedikit kesal melihat Luhan tampak biasa-biasa saja saat keluar dari kantor kakaknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jongin saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan di lobby. Luhan malah mengelus pucuk kepalanya sambil terkikik geli.

"Baik," ujar Luhan dengan nada jenakanya. "Ah~ apa adik iparku mulai mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah berbinar.

Jongin yang melihat kelakuan kekasih kakaknya sudah kembali, tanpa sadar menatapnya dengan sebelah kelopak mata bergetar. Dia sedikit menyesal mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Ia akhirnya mendengus kesal menunggu kakaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Maaf jika kejadian tadi pagi membuatmu bingung," gumam Luhan dengan senyum sendunya. Jongin mulai bingung dengan kepribadian Luhan yang sering berubah-ubah. Belum sempat ia bertanya Luhan sudah berlari kecil mendekati kakaknya. Memeluk kakaknya singkat dan mengecup kilat bibir kakaknya, sebelum melesat pergi keluar dari bangunan perusahaan kakaknya.

Jongin hanya mendesah panjang saat kakaknya memanggilnya dengan suara yang lumayan kencang. Ini urusan Luhan dan keluarganya, jadi ia rasa, ia tidak perlu ikut campur. Tapi dia penasaran.

"Semalam kau menginap dimana?" Tanya kakaknya tiba-tiba saat ia baru masuk ke dalam mobil kakaknya.

"Apartemen Luhan," ujarnya singkat. Kakaknya hanya mengangguk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan standar, Rush putih milik Yixing membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu terlihat sibuk.

"Ge!" Sahut Jongin yang membuat Yixing menolehkan kepalanya sebentar. "Sebenarnya diantara kalian, semenya siapa?" Pertanyaan adiknya membuat Yixing tertawa nyaring.

"Kalau di ranjang sih, Luhan," Jongin refleks memukul ringan lengan kakaknya yang sedang memegang kemudi. Entah kenapa malah Jongin yang malu sendiri mendengar jawaban santai kakaknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yixing tanpa berniat menahan tawanya. Jongin menggigit punggung tangangannya dan hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa ini takdir?" Suara bass namun tenang itu menyentak Jongin. Tubuhnya refleks membalikkan badan dan dirinya langsung terperangah menemukan pemandangan yang menggiurkan. Wu Yifan dengan pakaian kasual yang terlihat nyaman.

"Tsk," decak Jongin yang membuat Kris sedikit tersentak. Niatnya dia pergi menonton film untuk menghapuskan ingatannya tentang Kris. Kenapa malah Kris yang datang dihadapannya. "Ya sudahlah~ _bye.."_

"Hei!" Sahut Kris tidak terima saat melihat Jongin malah berlalu begitu saja untuk meninggalkannya. "Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kris saat langkahnya kini menyamai langkah kaki Jongin.

"Nonton film."

"Sendiri?" Pertanyaan Kris membuat langkah kaki Jongin ikut berhenti. Dia menatap Kris dengan gusar, dia jadi kesal sendiri bertemu Kris disini.

"Iya!" Jawab Jongin dengan tegas. Kris hanya mengangguk tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan sikap Jongin yang terlihat tidak nyaman bersamanya.

"Mau aku temani?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin sendiri, titik." Kris menatap Jongin dengan menyelidik sedangkan yang ditatap mengerutkan dahinya. Jongin sedikit memundurkan langkahnya saat Kris menatap lekat tubuhnya. "Kau kenapa, brengsek?!"

"Kau masih punya hutang penjelasan padaku," Jongin memberontak saat tiba-tiba Kris menarik lengannya. "Ikut aku!" Tanpa diperintah pun Jongin pasti mengikuti Kris. Karena namja blasteran China-Canada itu menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"Penjelasan apa?" Tanya Jongin saat namja berperawakan tinggi itu ternyata menuntunnya ke dalam gedung bioskop.

"Kau mau nonton apa?" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah bertanya sambil memandang beberapa poster yang terpampang di depannya. Jongin hanya mendengus kesal. Memang sekarang tangannya tidak diseret oleh Kris tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa kabur dari Kris.

"Apa saja," dan pilihan Kris jatuh kepada film action Now You See Me. Jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Kris dari belakang, sebenarnya mudah kabur dari Kris. Balik kanan lalu lari. Tapi ancaman Kris membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya.

_Jika kau lari, aku akan menangkapmu dan menciummu dihadapan semua orang_

"Kenapa kau memakai dress saat pesta sepupumu?" Jongin tergagap sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Kris.

"Kalah taruhan," gumam Jongin dengan spontan. "Emang itu kenyataannya!" Keluh Jongin saat Kris malah menatapnya dengan tajam, efek karena terlalu kaget.

"Hei! Jongin!" Seruan khas yeoja membuat keduanya mengalihkan tatapannya. "Wow! Apa dia kekasihmu?"

"Bukan."

"Aku dengar kakakmu emh— jadi aku pikir kau juga tertarik pada namja," Jongin tidak bisa melewatkan nada mengejek yang diucapkan temannya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Siapa dia?"

"Perkenalkan dia Kris Wu dan gadis ini teman satu kuliahku di Jepang Aoi Yumi."

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yumi," tambah gadis dengan postur tubuh mungil. Kris hanya mengangguk dengan senyum simpul. "Jongin, ikut aku sebentar." Dengan sengaja Yumi mengeraskan bisikannya. agar Kris mendengarnya. Kris hanya mengangguk saat Jongin memandangnya.

"Apa?"

"Dia Wu, Wu Corp?" Jongin mengangguk. Yumi menatap sekeliling bioskop lalu kembali menatap Jongin. "Hebat! Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Nonton," keluh Jongin dengan malas. Jelas-jelas mereka sedang ada di gedung bioskop.

"Dengan Wu?" Jongin mengangguk. Yumi melirik tiket yang dipegang Jongin dan menatap Kris yang tampak sedang memesan cemilan. "Boleh aku yang menggantikanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Kau bilang, kalian tidak berkencan," selidik Yumi tanpa menghilangkan nada mengejeknya. "Jadi aku boleh menggantikanmu untuk menemaninya?"

Jongin tertawa malas melihat temannya yang satu ini. Sial! Dia ingin sekali menjambak rambut hitamnya yang panjang. Tapi akhirnya Jongin hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tiketnya. Yumi jelas menerimanya dengan sumringah.

"Aku harus bilang apa padanya?"

"Bilang saja, aku mual melihatmu." Yumi tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Kata 'mu' maksud Jongin berarti ganda, bisa jadi maksudnya Yumi atau mungkin Kris. Yumi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak terlalu peduli, saat melihat Jongin sudah berjalan keluar dari gedung bioskop.

"Mana Jongin?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Pulang," jawab Yumi dengan simpel.

"Itu tiket—"

"Yup, Jongin yang memberikannya padaku," ujar Yumi sambil tersenyum. Tapi Kris sudah terlalu sering melihat senyuman penjilat macam itu disekelilingnya. Jadi dia hanya tertawa sambil mendengus.

"Ini untukmu," ujar Kris sambil memberikannya sebungkus popcorn dan minuman. "Dan.. " Kris tampak mencari seseorang dan menemukan seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan mesin untuk membeli tiket.

Yumi hanya menatap bingung Kris yang tampak berbincang dengan seseorang. Senyumnya merekah saat Kris menghampirinya kembali.

"Kita masuk—" Yumi mendadak bungkam melihat Kris tidak membawa apa pun, baik tiket maupun popcorn yang tadi dia pegang. "Kemana tiketmu?"

"Aku berikan pada temanku, jadi maaf kau bisa menonton dengan temanku saja."

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Yumi dengan dahi berkerut. Karena dari penampilannya terlampau lebih sederhana dibandingkan Kris.

"Baru saja kami berkenalan." Kris melambaikan tangannya pada namja yang ia berikan tiketnya secara cuma-cuma. Orang itu hanya mengangguk dengan kaku. "Oke, selamat bersenang-senang." Meninggalkan Yumi yang hanya bisa mendengus frustasi. Dengan kesal ia membuang tiket beserta popcornnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

Jongin berjalan tidak tentu arah. Memmbiarkan Yumi menggantikannya untuk menemani Kris. _Yang benar saja!_ Dia kemari untuk menonton dan semuanya berantakan setelah Kris datang dan semakin kacau saat Yumi tiba-tiba muncul. Akhirnya kakinya malah masuk ke dalam toko yang menjual alat musik dan hal-hal lain yang berhubungan dengan musik. Ia berdiri menghadap gran piano dihadapannya. Ia jadi teringat kakaknya..

_To : Yixing-ge_

_Ge, nanti aku ingin mendengarkanmu memainkan piano._

Jongin tertawa kecil melihat pesannya yang sudah ia kirim. Ia seperti anak kecil saja. Dan beberapa menit kemudian kakaknya membalas pesannya.

_From ; Yixing-ge_

_Tumben? Tapi bolehlah.._

Jongin juga terkadang iri pada kakaknya yang bisa memainkan piano bahkan membuat lagu tanpa bisa membaca not balok. Kakaknya juga bisa menari meski urusan menari kakaknya selalu bilang Jongin juaranya. Yixing memang selalu bilang untuk pengekspresian dalam menari Jongin memilikinya secara natural. Tapi Jongin paling suka mendengar kakaknya memainkan piano secara spontan.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam jika ia ditinggalkan di toko musik macam ini. Dia akhirnya memilih untuk membeli dua kaset musik Michael Jackson dan salah satu musik jazz yang tanpa sengaja ia dengar, ia mendapatkan ide baru untuk gerakan dance.

"Bersenang-senang sendiri?"

"Oh! Sial~" gumam Jongin yang terdengar jelas oleh namja dihadapannya. "Apa filmnya bagus?"

"Lumayan," jawabnya asal. "Aku tidak tahu si pemeran film itu bisa menari," ujarnya sambil dengan wajah pura-pura antusias. Setahu Jongin film itu tidak ada adegan menarinya sama sekali. "Dan dia terlihat sexy saat menari tadi."

Jongin menatap Kris dengan tatapan _kau ini kenapa? _Tapi Kris malah mengacuhkannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederhana.

"Kenapa kau berikan tiketmu pada temanmu itu?"

"Karena dia memintanya," jawab Jongin asal.

"Kalau dia meminta nyawamu, kau akan memberikannya?" Tanya Kris dengan keras, tapi Jongin malah memandangnya dengan malas.

"Tentu tidak."

"Jadi kenapa kau memberikannya?"

"Karena itu bukan nyawaku."

Kris berdecak singkat sambil melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya. "Aku lupa, kau memiliki mulut yang pintar," Jongin yang mendengarnya hanya menganggukan kepala, seolah meremehkan Kris. "Yumi bahkan berani mendekatiku, kenapa kau tidak?"

"Buat apa?" Untuk yang satu ini Jongin benar-benar heran. Kenapa seorang Wu Yifan ingin sekali dikejar-kejar olehnya. Matanya tanpa sengaja menatap penampilan Kris yang terbilang terlihat mewah meski hanya memakai kaos polos putih yang ditutupi blazer coklat. Dia pewaris Wu Corp dan jangan lupa dia juga memiliki otak cemerlang dan sialnya, wajah juga tampan. Dia bisa membayangkan banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk menikah dengannya.

"Aku pewaris Wu Corp!" Tegas Kris meski nadanya sedikit bergetar. Dia tidak pernah sejelas ini mengatakannya. Belum lagi tatapan Jongin yang menatapnya biasa. Seharusnya tatapan dia seperti Yumi yang berbinar saat menatapnya.

"Lalu?" Kris tiba-tiba membeku hanya karena satu kata yang meluncur dari bibir tebal milik seorang Zhang Jongin. "Kau hanya pewaris, meski yah~ Wu Corp itu perusahaan yang sangat luar biasa," Jongin menghentikan kalimatnya dengan salah satu tangan terulur pada sosok Kris. "Tapi kau hanya pewaris, kau hanya melanjutkan."

"..." Mata Kris membulat dengan sempurna dengan mulut benar-benar terbungkam.

"Meski menjadi pemimpin Wu Corp merupakan sebuah kebanggaan tapi—" Jongin menatap Kris dengan senyum simpul. "Aku lebih bangga melihat perusahaan kakakku."

"Zhang Entertaiment?" Jongin mengangguk dan Kris tanpa sadar tertawa meremehkan. Untuk yang satu ini Jongin paham betul, masih banyak orang yang menganggap remeh perusahaan kakaknya. Tapi ia bangga dengan kakaknya sendiri. "Ada apa dengan Zhang Entertaiment dan Wu Corp?" Ah, Jongin jelas tahu maksud Kris, namja dihadapannya meminta Jongin untuk membandingkan kedua perusahaan yang berbeda jalur dan berbeda tingkat.

"Bukan tentang Zhang Entertaiment dan Wu Corpnya, tapi tentang Wu Yifan dan Zhang Yixing."

"Maksudmu?"

"Wu Yifan pewarin Wu Corp sedangkan Zhang Yixing pendiri dan pemilik Zhang Entertaiment, jelas?" Kris mengangguk meski tidak mengerti keseluruhan maksud dari perkataan Jongin. "Kakakku pendirinya sedangkan kau hanya melanjutkan." Seharusnya Jongin tahu, Kris termasuk orang yang tidak suka diremehkan oleh orang lain. Dan siapa Zhang Jongin dimata Wu Yifan

"Tapi kau tentu tahu Wu Corp bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan Zhang Entertaiment," Kris memang bermaksud mengretak tapi Jongin terlihat tersentak kaget meski lambat laun pandangannya terlihat lebih tenang.

"Aku tahu," ujar Jongin dengan anggukan kepala yang berarti menyetujui perkataan Kris. "Jadi tuan muda Wu yang terhormat, apa saya layak berjalan disamping anda?" Tanya Jongin seolah merendahkan diri. "Kita sesama namja dan norma Korea Selatan tidak pernah membenarkan penyimpangan," perkataan itu entah kenapa bisa meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. "Kau pewaris Wu Corp sedangkan aku hanya salah satu pegawai di Zhang Entertaiment yang kapan saja bisa kau hancurkan."

"Apa maksdumu?!" Tanpa sadar suara Kris meninggi.

"Maksudku adalah jika kau hanya ingin bermain-main denganku, maaf aku tidak memiliki waktu dan harga diri yang cukup untuk menjadi mainanmu," anggap saja Jongin sedang merendah untuk meninggi. "Jika kau benar-benar serius—" Jongin mendekati Kris tangannya menepuk halus pundah sebelah kanan Kris lalu merapihkan letak kerah blazer milik Kris. "—apa kau berani mengambil resiko?"

Seorang Wu Yifan benar-benar tidak bisa menyanggah, meluruskan atau memberikan pembenaran karena Jongin mengatakan sebuah kebenaran. Bahkan Jongin sudah memikirkannya lebih jauh dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin, kau bisa melepas julukan pewaris Wu Corp." Perkataan pelan Jongin seolah menamparnya dengan keras. "Kau memiliki kendali atas dirimu sendiri." Ia benar-benar tampak bodoh saat melihat Jongin melangkah pergi sebelum membungkukan tubuhnya dengan singkat. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi atau kau lebih menyukai kata **Selamat Tinggal Tuan Muda Wu**."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hah~ sayah bener-bener gak bisa bikini adegan NC yang HOT. Tapi Buat adegan NC Kris Kai kemarin saya sengaja gak bikin hot. Kenapa? sayah mau nekenin adegan somplak mereka berdua, kan mereka sama-sama straight ceritanya, mana mukanya laki pula gak ada cantik-cantiknya macam Luhan atau Lay. Jadi sayah bikin seme x seme (KrisKai) ma uke x uke (LuLay) (kalo pake versi official couple gahahahaha).

Semenjak liat video fanmade KrisKai, saya makin gemes banget pula ma Kai, tu bocah kalo deket2 ma Kris berasa banget imutnya.

Makasih buat review yang berupa kritikan, saran dan pujian hahahaha. Saya seneng bacanya. Dan saya selalu dapet ide dari review-rivew kalian :)

**AH! Iya.. buat Coma atau He Kill My Ego, maaf saya gak bisa nyelesain dua ff itu sekarang-sekarang. Besok tanggal 7 Januari – 6 Februari saya ada KKN jadi kayanya~ sayah rehat dulu selama satu bulan. ^_^**


End file.
